


LOVELY VAMPIRE

by Maliya_azul



Category: EXO-L, Kray - Fandom, Kris - Fandom, Lay - Fandom, fanxing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliya_azul/pseuds/Maliya_azul
Summary: Kris es un vampiro de 200 años de edad,  que no pertenece a ningún tipo de clan, pero eso está a punto de cambiar cuando un cazador de vampiros llega a su vida.
Kudos: 1





	1. PROLOGO

P R O L O G O.-

Era el cuarto año que acudían al campo, el hijo menor de los Zhang cumplía años ese día, como cada año, festejar en los campos cubiertos de rocío de la mañana y árboles gigantescos lo marcaba la tradición al menos hasta que se detonara el poder que provenía de la sangre que corría por ese pequeño cuerpo, los tres años anteriores no habían planeado nada fuera de lo normal, pero ese año era diferente a los otros tres, el pequeño Zhang estaba poniendo nerviosos a su familia, no había presentado en ese lapso ni un solo síntoma de ser un cazador, las otras familias de cazadores dudaban que el legado Zhang prosiguiera, la ley marcaba que tendrían solo un hijo varón que mantendría su linaje, el señor Zhang cansado de las habladurías planeo una estrategia. El pequeño Zhang bajó de la camioneta con su pequeño peluche de oso. había mucha gente que le abrazaba y tenía regalos, ahora él estaba en medio del bosque, solo y con un vestido ridículo que le estorbaba para caminar.

Las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas por horas, hasta que lentamente se quedo hipando. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos escuchó pasos, un escalofrío grabó todo su cuerpo, las voces eran tan roncas que tenían que estar cerca de él, no se movió ni un centímetro de donde había caído, grabe las palabras de su madre y sabía que todo era una prueba, el pequeño a sus cuatro años demostró que pertenecía a la familia Zhang, entendía ese punto, ¿pero cómo ?, entonces una fuerte patada le obligo a levantarse del suelo, el pequeño Zhang limpio sus lagrimas, y miró de frente al "hombre" que le había pateado, pero no era un hombre común, Tenía el pelo en la cara y mantenía una expresión terrorífica, "Solo es una niña", dijo otro hombre al pequeño Zhang no regreso a ver, su mirada de terror estaba encima de ese peludo hombre que sonreía mostrándole los dientes. ¿Dónde está tu familia humana? - respondió el peludo hombre, el pequeño Zhang trató de abrir los labios pero ningún sonido salió.

El hombre que acompañaba al peludo palmeo el hombro. —Aún es temprano, pero creo que es la hora de la cena—. El pequeño Zhang experimentó que el peludo hombre le jaló por el brazo y lo arrastró unos metros el otro le sostuvo la cabeza y el atacaron mordiendo parte de su cuerpo, el pequeño Zhang lloró, sufrió que moría, dejó que esos seres acabaran con él, pensé en algo lindo mientras se lo comían, quería regresar a casa, abrigarse con la manta de lana y prender el fuego de la chimenea,


	2. CAPITULO UNO: Boss

12 años después ...

La fiesta colosal estaba a punto de comenzar en el último nivel de la torre más alta de la ciudad de Beijín, había discretas en el lugar y había una gran selección de personas influyentes, cada rostro era muy conocido para mi, llevaba más o menos unos años como empresario, y me había topado en un centenar de veces aquellas personas que se sentían dueños del mundo con sus billones en los bancos, yo era uno de ellos, yo era un jefe que se encarnaba en esa era como multimillonario. Esa noche llevaba puesto un traje blanco que ajustaba a mi gigante figura, unos lentes trasparentes que me hacían parecer un intelectual humano, había música por doquier, el anfitrión me había dado el mejor lugar en la fiesta, unos cuantos empresarios adinerados estaban conversando a mi lado sobre asuntos triviales de negocios, llevaba una vida de un chico de 27 años heredero de un imperio comercial, todos deseaban hacer negocios conmigo y yo me regocijaba de ello, tenía que disfrutar estos años antes de desaparecer del radar de estos tontos humanos, porque eso había hecho en todos mis 200 años de vida, huyendo de vida en vida. Agité mi copa deslizándola después por mis labios para beber del delicioso licor, mientras los demás reían hipócritamente, claro que también aparentaba divertirme, teníamos una excelente vista de noche de la gran ciudad, los vidrios eran gigantescos que daban una gran apreciación panorámica, excelente, no podía quejarme, había buenos platillos en la mesa, lindas chicas que danzaban a nuestro alrededor de vez en cuando. Una hora después de haber brindado mi presencia a esos humanos, quería irme, pero tenía que inventar cualquier excusa, las provisiones de sangre en mi casa ya eran escasas, así que días como ellos los aprovechaba para ir a cazar y mantenía cualquier sospecha fuera de cualquier situación extraña. Así que lentamente me fui escabullendo hacia otro compartimiento donde había más gente bailando, y entonces olí un aroma a sangre, sentí un respingo en todo mi cuerpo, un escalofrío que hizo que mis uñas de vampiro se hicieran notorias, traté de calmarme, pero mis instintos bestiales me impidieron contenerme, regresé a ver hacia la dirección de donde provenía ese ardiente olor, seguramente para ese momento mis ojos se trasformado a un color más rojizo que podrían ser notorios al ojo humano, la mano de un humano había sido atravesada por un cuchillo, y una herida medianamente profunda hacia que la sangre brotara, me relamí los labios acercándome a él, admirando el color entre rojiza oscura, entre más oscura fuera era más deliciosa, me quedé observando el goteo de sangre, una mujer rubia se aproximó al individuo envolviendo su mano con una mascada y presionando para que la hemorragia se detuviera, después lo guió posiblemente al baño o yo que sé, las gotas que se cayeron al suelo eran tan espesas, no pude contenerme más tiempo y me agaché al suelo para deslizar mi dedo por esa sangre. —¿Señor Wu? - indagó un empresario regresándome a ver con curiosidad, —¿ocurre algo? -, sentí como el color de mis ojos volvia a la normalidad conforme a las voces de los presentes se expandía, me reincorporé actuando lo más normal posible, —Deberían limpiar aquí, es un desastre -. Traté de evadir cualquier pregunta, —Su traje se ha manchado— señalo mi secretaria, desvíe la mirada hacia mi impecable traje, —Ihh miren esto .. demonios .. iré a lavarme— dije, colocando una cara de asco, mi secretaria me siguió mientras yo me dirigía al baño, apenas encontré los sanitarios me metí a un cubículo, cerré la puerta y enseguida saboree la sangre que ya se secaba en mi dedo. Aun seca tenía un sabor agridulce, me relamí los labios deseoso de más, al parecer la cena había llegado a mi sin ser buscada, una cena a domicilio era mi noche de suerte. Una vez que me tranquilice y que mis sentidos volvieron a la normalidad, idee un plan mental de las cosas que deberían hacer, primeramente observaría al sujeto y trataría de ser su amigo, pero sin que nadie notara que estaba con él. El resto después sería historia. Regresé a la fiesta mirando para todos lados, buscando al dueño de la deliciosa sangre, su perfume era asqueroso, así que no debería estar muy lejos. Di una vuelta por todo el lugar y mientras se despedía del anfitrión vi que llevaba la mano apretando con una mascada, pero aun el color rojo se podía transparentar, sabía que había hecho un corte bastante profundo que requería de unas puntadas para detener la hemorragia. Me relamí los labios y el plan cambió, me fui por la parte trasera del lugar, desaparecer era uno de mis hábitos y nadie en la fiesta pondría en tela de juicio mi huida. Salí de la fiesta, envié un mensaje de texto a mi secretaria para que ella hiciera su parte en la fiesta y yo me planté en la oscuridad de la noche. El hombre llevaba traje negro de marca y zapatos negros brillantes, caminaba como modelo sin dejar de friccionar su mano contra la mascada, se despidió en la entrada de la mujer rubia, hizo unas reverencias y caminó hacia el lado contrario. Observé desde esa penumbra oscuridad y le seguí. Toda la avenida estaba libre, a unos kilómetros a la redonda no había señales de humanos despiertos. Esa presa sería mía. El hombre pasó por la penumbra oscuridad sin verme ni sospechar nada, caminó unos pasos más hasta que salí y le seguí, cuando estuve cerca de él lo tomé por atrás envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura inmovilizándole. —¿Porqué tardaste tanto? - interrogué con voz ronca sobre su oído. El joven parecía temblar ante mis palabras, —Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y todo pasará— le dije para calmarlo y entonces la servilleta que envolvía su mano cayó al suelo y el olor a sangre me trasformó los ojos y los colmillos se apresuraron a salir , por inercia me acerque hasta su cuello mirando la vena y escuchando el sonido rítmico de su corazón acelerado. Abrí grande la boca y con agilidad enterré mis colmillos sobre su piel. —Yo también estaba esperándote - Me dijo en un tono de voz bastante suave. Entonces sus latidos cardiacos volvieron a la normalidad, sentí que mis colmillos se enterraban en su nívea piel, haciendo que el flujo de la sangre comenzara a introducirse en mi boca, sorbí un poco de la sangre degustándola desde mis dientes caninos, pero un sonido sordo escapó de mi boca, un fuerte dolor a un costado de mi estómago me hizo separarme de mi presa.


	3. CAPITULO DOS: Bad girl

Comencé a abrir los ojos por un fuerte dolor en el brazo, un hombre de complexión muy robusta y de estatura alta sostenía un fierro de marca ardiente y lo incrustaba sobre mí, el ardor no era mucho pero era suficiente como para despertarme, no grité, entendí la situación al percatarme que me encontraba amarrado de brazos y pies, como si estuviera colgado, en un cuarto oscuro y con olor a humedad, —Esto es sorprendente— mencionó el gran hombre al notar que mi piel se reestablecía a la normalidad sin dejar una sola marca, tenía un aparato electrónico sobre sus manos y escribía a velocidad luz, tragué saliva intentando hablar por primera vez, —¿Quiénes son ustedes?— indagué mirando fijamente a la chica joven que me miraba con ímpetu, desde su silla donde me vigilaba, —Largo de aquí, debo hablar con él preso— dijo la mujer muy altaneramente, el hombre robusto frunció el ceño pero obedeció, desapareció de mi visibilidad mientras avanzaba sobre el pasillo.

—Soy parte de una asociación de cazadores de vampiros, estas en la casa del líder, y responderás a mis preguntas— enfatizó en eso ultimo levantándose de su silla para tomar entre las manos una manguera eléctrica la cual hizo prender si dudar, mi cabeza dio muchas vueltas y sin lugar a dudas esa mujer me torturaría sino respondía a sus dudas —te evitaré la fatiga de todo ese procedimiento, hablaré únicamente si traen al hombre que me capturó— dije sin temor en mi petición. La mujer se soltó a reír como una completa desquiciada, pero sirvió para que pusiera su material de tortura sobre la mesa nuevamente.

Desvió la mirada hacia algún punto de la pared, su pelo era corto y de color castaño, sonrió de la nada, recordando quizás algo, sus facciones duras se trasformaron dándome por primera vez la visibilidad de ver a una mujer delicada, —El hombre que te capturó, seré su prometida... algún día —las últimas palabras salieron de su boca apenas audible, pero era suficiente, sonreí para mis adentros —Seguro que sí, es un hombre muy apuesto—le dije puntualmente —harían una excelente pareja, ¿eras la chica de pelo rubio que le presto la mascada cuando se hirió?—interrogué, —¡Me has reconocido!— sonrió de nuevo, —hacen una excelente pareja, debo decir que inigualable, espero que él reconozca tus esfuerzos— dije cavando profundo, ella agachó la mirada —su familia ha sido muy duro con él, así que trato de entenderlo, eso hacen las parejas ¿no?— yo asentí, —he vivido más de 100 años, habrá un momento en que te reconocerá tu paciencia y entrega—, Ella se quedó en silencio, caminó hacia mí y me tomó de la quijada para observarme, tenía un semblante perdido, —Agradezco tus palabras...Kris— abrí grande los ojos y sonreí mostrando mis colmillos. —Así que sabes quién soy, ¿Quién eres tú? — le pregunté —Soy la mejor cazadora mujer en la historia de la asociación, provengo de una familia de linaje francés y coreana, puedes llamarme Krystal—, —Un placer Krystal, ¿tu futuro prometido tiene algún nombre?—, ella soltó mi quijada y clavo su uña enorme sobre mi mejilla escribiendo algo sobre mi piel, —he escrito su nombre en tu mejilla— dijo alejándose, mi sangre había coloreando su uña —iré por él— murmuró y se fue, me moví tratando de quitarme las cadenas mientras ella se había ido, en poco tiempo el nombre del sujeto desaparecería. —Es inútil que intentes quitarte las cadenas— dijo una voz, podía recordarla, era él. Me puse en alerta, ese hombre era peligroso, no había podido escuchar el sonido de sus pasos. Pero si podía escuchar el de su corazón, cerré los ojos presionando a mis oídos a escuchar más —Tu sangre... creí que moriría —le dije sorprendido, caminó unos metros más sin salir a la luz, —pudiste haber muerto si succionabas más—, me dijo suavemente, —si sigo viviendo es porque necesitas algo de mí, te ayudaré — le dije y de un momento a otro sin pensarlo más le solté —es más, seré tu esclavo—, el hombre salió a mi vista y jaló la silla donde la chica estuvo sentada apenas unos minutos, separó las piernas y me miró fijamente, su mano estaba envuelta en una gasa y su cuello estaba cubierto con una venda me imaginaba que era a causa de mi mordida, me observó quedamente sin titubear, sin temor, sin dar un paso atrás—el pacto , hagámoslo y sé mi esclavo—. Apenas terminó de decir aquello, cuando un estruendoso ruido se escuchó detrás de la puerta, el chico se levantó de la silla y corrió, —Kystal, ¡espera! ¡ay demonios!—, regresó de inmediato a mi lado para quitarme las cadenas de las manos, —¿qué haces?— pregunté al observarlo, —No hay tiempo, hagamos el pacto— el chico que era más bajo que yo, sacó su navaja de fina envoltura de su pantalón y se cortó la mano después me la dio a mi y lo imité, acercó su mano y yo temía que me fuera a desmayar con solo mezclar la sangre, juntamos nuestras heridas mientras nos tomábamos de las manos fuertemente, —¿cómo te llamas?— murmuré, él me miró incrustando sus ojos en los míos, ambos sabíamos la importancia de un pacto de sangre, —Zhang Yixing— su apellido Zhang era muy sonado durante cientos de años, el apellido sonaba con eco en mis oídos, y por un momento pensé que había cometido un error al juntar mi mano a la del enemigo —Yo, Wu YiFan, acepto ser el esclavo de Zhang Yixing, siempre y cuando él sea sincero conmigo y no me guarde secretos—mencioné, Yixing apretó los dientes ante eso, pero aceptó que yo me adelanté a iniciar el pacto, —Yo, Zhang Yixing acepto ser sincero con Wu YiFan, siempre y cuando él me sea servicial—, ambos nos miramos unos segundos y separamos nuestras manos observándonos mutuamente, el ruido de muchas pisadas me hizo estar alerta —Personas se acercan— le informé, —te ordeno que te quites las cadenas de los pies, libérate— ni siquiera había pensado mis acciones y mi cuerpo involuntariamente reaccionaba a su orden, me quité las cadenas de los pies mientras él depositaba una hoja con un sello sobre la mesa donde estaba el material de torturas, —vámonos —dijo finalmente antes de que ambos saliéramos del cuartucho.


	4. CAPITULO TRES: Give me a chance.

Salimos por una puerta de emergencia, el sonido de una alarma, alertaba a todos los que vivían en ese lugar, el pasillo se me hizo tan largo que apenas y pudimos huir de unos guardias que corrían apresuradamente —¡El individuo se escapa!— escuchaba que decían por el sonido de altavoz, miré a Yixing que dudaba que ruta seguir, —Nos atraparan, estamos rodeados— le mencioné. Yixing negó dándome instrucciones con la mano de que le siguiera, el lugar era un autentico laberinto, bajamos por unas escaleras empujando a uno que otro cazador que intentaba frenar nuestro escape, Yixing no solamente era misterioso, sino también era fuerte en combate, no todo lo tuve que hacer yo y era la primera vez que ambos uníamos fuerzas en común, en ese momento mientras le admiraba combatir de reojo, me di cuenta que el pacto de sangre que habíamos hecho previamente estaba causando estragos en mis pensamientos, ¿qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando conmigo?, ¿Yixing también tenia secuelas del pacto?, cuando los cuerpos de los cazadores quedaron en el piso los dos huimos fuera de la enorme casa, corrimos sin mirar atrás, el sol ya estaba saliendo, —el sol..—murmuró, mientras corríamos regrese a verlo y sonreí de lado, —hace tiempo que me acostumbre a la luz, y no me hace ningún daño—Yixing no dejó de mirarme, mientras se agitaba por el maratón de vez en cuando verificaba que estuviera diciéndole la verdad, pero era cierto, desde hacia 100 años que la luz del sol no era más un problema. —¿A dónde iremos? — le indagué, tenia una necesidad enorme de preguntarle porque del pacto, porque de atraparme, porque su sangre era tan poderosamente atractiva, adictiva y peligrosa a la vez. Pero sobre todo, quería saber de su vida, porque es que casi no sonreía, quería saber sobre el cazador, pero también quería saber sobre la persona.

—¿me escuchaste?— preguntó en un murmuro y después yo salí de mi trance negando rotundamente a su pregunta, Yixing resopló enfadado, y fue ahí que me di cuenta que nos habíamos detenido en un callejón a unas cuadras del centro de la ciudad de Beijing, Yixing estaba recargado sobre la pared del edificio y miraba para todos lados intentando recuperar el aliento, miré hacia arriba, escuchando los helicópteros pasearse por encima de los edificios, —Nos siguen buscando—, Yixing asintió —debemos llegar a un lugar— mencionó preocupado, —alza la tapa de la coladera que estas pisando— apenas terminó de decir su petición instantáneamente yo ya estaba doblando mi cuerpo para quitar la tapa de la coladera, mi cuerpo lo hacia sin referencia de que yo tuviera que dar la orden desde mi cerebro a mis músculos, es como si ellos tuvieran vida propia y sentí que no me pertenecía, en el fondo sabía que Yixing era más inteligente que yo y que podría usar el pacto en mi contra, pero fui yo quien propuso lo de la esclavitud en primer lugar, y si lo hice fue por mi curiosidad, una curiosidad que había permanecido a ciegas durante casi 200 años de mi existencia, Yixing entró a la coladera sacando una pequeña lampara de mano, —sígueme — me dijo y obedecí sin chistar, adentro el olor era asqueroso, pero traté de actuar normal, mientras avanzamos por la tubería del desagüe, —¿tomaste encuenta la posibilidad de que puedo atacarte en un lugar oscuro como este? —le murmuré cuando sentí que el silencio era muy sepulcral, Yixing no regresó a verme, pero detuvo su paso —he capturado a 6 vampiros y aniquilado a 5 en los últimos 2 años, no te tengo miedo— , sonreí bajando la mirada a mis pies por donde pasaba una rata de alcantarilla, me agaché para levantarla , ahorcarla y finalmente tirarla por el agua residual, Yixing siguió avanzando al notar que el cuerpo inerte de la rata flotaba sobre el agua, —¿por qué quisiste hacer el pacto conmigo?— le solté, Yixing me miró por fin, me imagino que recordando las palabras del pacto, demoró unos momentos, debatiendo mentalmente si decirme la verdad o ir en contra de las reglas que el mismo había aceptado cumplir —Eres el único vampiro que me ha atacado y que ha sobrevivido— dijo tajante mirando su brazo, no sé exactamente si la herida o sus venas —anteriormente lo han hecho otros pero ninguno a sobrevivido, cuando me atacaste y caíste al suelo no esperaba que despertaras del letargo, pero la mordida que me diste no fue tan profunda— finalizó, toque mi barbilla con la yema de mis dedos, acariciándome —eso no responde lo que te pegunté—, Yixing relamió su labio inferior con desapruebo cruzándose de brazos —Nadie sabe sobre mi sangre, ni la condición que tengo para atraer a sobrenaturales como tú, no me considero un cazador solo me considero yo mismo tratando de encontrarme, de encontrarme un valor diferente del que me ha dado mis parientes, quiero huir de mi padre y de la asociación, y tu eres una pieza clave para que pueda entenderme, no sé muchas cosas sobre la vida o la humanidad, pero lo que sí sé es que no pretendo ser usado como un arma si mi padre se percata de mi condición de sangre no dejará de buscarme nunca. El pacto es por eso, por eso lo hice contigo—.

Me quedé en completo silencio, escuchando sus razones con mucha tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba siendo un caos total, había conocido a muchos humanos en mis 200 años de vida, y todos hablaban sobre el poder, sobre estatus o sobre el dinero, pero nunca había escuchado algo de 'encontrarse a sí mismo'.

—Si quieres huir, primero debo dejar mi identidad actual, quedarse en china nos hará presas fáciles, esa chica... tu prometida sabía quién era—, —No es mi prometida, nunca aceptaré un matrimonio arreglado, pero lo sé, cometí un error en haberla llevado a mi misión y hacerla participe de tu captura, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —, al escuchar su respuesta tontamente sonreí aliviado, ¿de qué?, no lo sé, simplemente me sentí tranquilo, —haremos que mi identidad de humano termine, usaremos mi dinero para que huyas. Me esconderé un tiempo y volveré a empezar con otra identidad en otro lugar en unos años más—, —tu vendrás conmigo, a donde vaya, aún me eres útil para entender cómo funciona mi sangre—, dijo tajante, —está bien— murmuré. —Al lugar donde vamos hay alguien que puede ayudarnos a planear tu "muerte", sigamos avanzando—, esperaba que al menos la persona que había elegido para esa encomienda fuera su amigo, pero había aceptado a darle una oportunidad a Yixing de confiar en él, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que en la naturaleza humana existiera la palabra lealtad.


	5. CAPITULO 4: What U need?

Una vez que salimos de la coladera del desagüe ya había oscurecido, caminamos con mucha precaución por el otro lado de la ciudad, aún había gente en la calle, pero todos eran jóvenes que se iban de fiesta o que simplemente no notaban nuestra presencia, en completo silencio seguí a Yixing sin decir o comentar algo al respecto, aunque obviamente mi curiosidad estaba atormentándome con cada paso que daba, mi mirada estaba enfocada en la espalda de Yixing, en su clavículas, en la forma en que se movían sus brazos con cada movimiento, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, llevaba contando el ritmo con el que respiraba por la boca, estaba más que seguro que la noche sería larga por la caminata, —Si estas cansado puedes pedir que te lleve en mis hombros—, le dije con amabilidad , el susodicho bramó desconsideradamente y rechazó mi oferta, —Cuidado vampiro, no me subestimes— respondió regresándome a ver con desprecio, entrecerré los ojos para no ver su mirada de desaprobación, después de nuestra pequeña charla entramos a la carretera que llevaba a Cuandixia, el letrero me lo decía pero aún faltaban kilómetros para llegar, me empareje al mismo paso que Yixing, —tengo curiosidad de saber como fue que encontraste mi identidad — le pregunté cruzando los brazos, Yixing sonrió como si disfrutará recordar ese acontecimiento, no sabía que el humano pudiera sonreír por algo como eso, —Te vi en una revista de economía política, eras el más joven entre todos esos viejos, busqué más información de ti y sospeché que podías ser un sobrenatural, lo demás es historia, ahora estas aquí— dijo presuntuoso, después vi que sus ojos brillaban, y eso solo podía significar que estaba listo para preguntarme, —¿porqué quisiste ser mi esclavo?— y ahí estaba esa pregunta que no quería que la hiciera, los vampiros necesitan tener un don de regresar el tiempo, o al menos tener la capacidad de extraer ideas de las personas, alcé la mirada al cielo, mirando las estrellas que tanto me gustaban, —A decir verdad, es algo que no pensé, otro vampiro en mi lugar hubiera pensando en huir, pero yo estaba pensando en quedarme, tal vez porque quería saber quién era la persona que por primera vez en mis 200 años me había atrapado de manera tan fácil. — Yixing asintió y continúo caminando, —¿antes de ser vampiro recuerdas tu vida de humano? —, una de las razones por las que no tengo clan es por ese tipo de preguntas, todos quieren saber tu vida con la excusa de que así podrán protegerte, —No la recuerdo, porque no he sido humano y una de las cosas que tengo en mi lista de porque me gusta ser vampiro está que puedo cometer errores y sé que tengo una nueva oportunidad para corregirla y volver una vida mejor que la anterior, tal vez no siendo humano pero si sintiendome— mencioné entusiasmado. — A diferencia de ti agradezco solo tener una vida, sé que no volveré a un mundo donde viví, solo una vez es vida, las demás son monotonía— nuestras miradas se cruzaron en esa ultima parte de lo que decía me miró con seriedad bajó la mirada, después de eso, ya nadie dijo más.

Yixing arrastraba los pies en el pavimento, escalar la montaña después haría que le tronará la rodilla, sonreí, el chico atlético ya estaba devastado, la luz en una casa de choza estaba prendida, ambos nos detuvimos frente la puerta de palma, un joven con tez blanca y ojos muy bonitos nos intercepto, —Sabía que vendrías, pásale— le dijo amable, Yixing entró haciéndome un ademán para que yo también entrará; por dentro todo era muy humilde, de paja —vinieron unas personas hace unas horas, buscaron por el pueblo y llevaban un retrato hablado de ti, ¿Qué pasó?— le dijo el muchacho tomándolo del brazo, Yixing le abrazó con mesura —renuncie a ser cazador de la casa Zhang—, el joven acarició la espalda de Yixing en el abrazo—No me digas que se enteró de nuestra amistad— Yixing negó, —nunca debe saberlo— murmuró Yixing, después se apartó del abrazo, —Este es Kris, no te asustes es un vampiro— le dijo, el muchacho me miró de pies a cabeza sorprendido de tenerme frente a él, —¿Nunca habías visto un vampiro tan guapo como yo verdad?—, —¡cállate!, te presento a LuHan, es hijo de la mujer que me encontró en el bosque cuando mi padre me abandono a mi suerte—, el muchacho no me quitó la mirada de encima —pensé que odiabas a los sobrenaturales— murmuro al oído pero claramente lo había escuchado, —nunca he dicho eso, no odio a nadie— le dijo, —entonces ¿porqué vienes con él?—, —es una larga historia amigo de Yixing — mencioné dejándome caer sobre el sillón, —no contamos con mucho tiempo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para un plan que tengo en marcha, huiré con Kris al extranjero, a un lugar donde no pueda encontrarme mi padre, me imaginó que a estas alturas y por la forma en que me esta buscando ya sabe sobre mi condición de sangre, y no estoy dispuesto a ser su arma. — LuHan regresó a verme —¿porqué con él? —, —¿confías en mí? — le dijo y LuHan asintió con la cabeza.

LuHan tomó el autobús con rumbo a la comisaria de Beijín, llevaba en la mano mi tarjeta de identificación, mientras tanto Yixing y yo sacamos el auto del estacionamiento donde habíamos tenido nuestro primer encuentro, le llamé a mi secretaria y le dije que iría a un asunto a Beijín, el plan iba en marcha, Yixing y yo nos subimos en el auto, lo estacionamos en una carretera de entrada y le prendimos fuego. Mientras el auto se incendiaba corrimos lo más que pudimos alejándonos de la explosión que momentos después se presentaría, los minutos eran cruciales si es que queríamos salir del país sin ser vistos, Yixing se había puesto la ropa que LuHan le había prestado y yo prácticamente terminé comprando una playera en el aeropuerto con estampado de "recuerdo de Beijín". Pero fue así que logramos subir al avión con destino a Corea, llegando ahí mi linda cuenta bancaria estaría lista para ser usada.

Anticipadamente había tomado la decisión de dejar esa vida de lujos y empresarios, yo todavía era muy joven, apenas y había podido disfrutar de mi vida empresarial pero un pacto de sangre es un pacto de sangre del que no sé si pueda lograr escapar.


	6. CAPITULO CINCO: Deserve

—No pierdes el estilo— me dijo Yixing con un tono despreocupado, —Soy un vampiro con mucho estilo, aprendí a vivir bien en todos estos años — mencioné colocándome mis gafas de sol en color azul, cuando salimos del aeropuerto Yixing dejó que yo guiará, al parecer no conocía Corea como yo, hace tres vidas yo había tenido una vida en ese lugar y me gustaba, tenía cada recuerdo fresco como si hubiera sido ayer.

Tomamos un taxi y le pedí que nos llevara a Myeong-dong, tenía que mostrarle a Yixing a vivir otra vida, —¿A dónde nos dirigimos?— me indagó con un tono dulce, uno que antes no me había percatado que tenía, —un restaurante de calle, sirven buena comida, y bastante decente, te invitaré— Yixing asintió sonriéndome como agradecimiento, aunque fueron pocos segundos, fueron suficientes para que el mundo se detuviera, —vuelve a sonreír— dije sin pensar, —¿qué dijiste?— preguntó Yixing, y yo negué agradeciendo a mi subconsciente que hablará en coreano, solo el taxista que nos llevaba había sonreído por el retrovisor.

En cuanto llegamos a Myeong, los grandes edificios hacían del panorama algo esplendoroso, las calles pobladas de personas comprando cosas de marca inundaban las banquetas, llevé a Yixing a probar una exquisita sopa de pollo al ginseng, Yixing parecía muerto de hambre y no disfrutaba como debía la comida, perdía totalmente su encanto, ¿qué?, ¿pensé en encanto?, algo muy raro estaba pasando por mi cabeza, algo muy extraño, pensamientos que antes del pacto no existían, Yixing era alguien muy misterioso, y deseaba descubrir más sobre el efecto que estaba causándome. Mientras degustaba de su alimento yo probaba una que otra cosa cruda que estaba seguro no me haría daño, —¿A dónde iremos después de aquí?, ¿tienes algún plan en mente?—, regresé a mirarlo después de masticar el alimento, —El único plan por hoy es turistear, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste unas vacaciones? — Yixing bajó la mirada tomando una servilleta para limpiarse la boca, negó —quizás ya tiene muchos años que pude disfrutar de un descanso. — saqué los wons necesarios para pagar la comida y de nuevo dirigí el rumbo, no se iba a decir más, un día de descanso no le caía mal a nadie, —No nos dedicamos a cambiar nuestra identidad— mencioné caminando por la banqueta, —¿entonces que propones?— me detuve sobre una peluquería de gran prestigio en la zona, y la señalé, —veamos que nos tienen preparado aquí —, Yixing se asombró al mirar el lujoso lugar. Había personas haciendo fila por un corte de cabello, en cuanto entramos las miradas se hicieron de nosotros, una joven mujer se acercó para darnos la bienvenida, le explique en su idioma que deseábamos un estilo radical, pero sin perder el toque de moda juvenil. Ella asintió, pasando primero al lavado de cabello, Yixing no parecía muy convencido, pero se dejó en las manos de la chica.

Cuando terminó mi cabello era rubio, parecía un hombre mucho más joven de lo que tenía en mi vida en Beijín, me miré al espejo, y sonreí coquetamente a la chica ella me miró embelesada y yo me sentí a gusto con su trabajo, cuando Yixing regresó a mi lado, le miré por el espejo, se veía completamente fresco, su cabello había sido teñido de color castaño claro, y su corte de cabello le hacía parecer muy varonil, se acomodó el cabello mientras se miraba al espejo —¿ya nos podemos ir?—, intenté quitar mi mirada, pero un imán me impedía que pudiera dirigir la mirada hacia otro punto, apreté las manos y con toda la voluntad del mundo caminé hacia la chica para pagar el trabajo.

Caminamos lentamente, en silencio y contemplando las calles, pronto oscurecería, —¿te gustaría ver una maravillosa vista de la ciudad?— por un momento quería dejar de pensar, solo quería disfrutar, disfrutar todo lo que pudiera a lado de ese cazador, al menos hasta que el pacto culminará y yo dejará de sentirme tan raro, Yixing soltó un largo suspiro, —Claro, ojalá pudiéramos ir a un lugar donde el viento pudiera agitar mi cabellos— me quedé en silencio ante su comentario, pero solo un lugar podía venirme a la mente en una situación así, tomé atrevidamente la muñeca de su mano y lo jalé corriendo por la avenida, la torre N no tardaría en ser prendida, y era un espectáculo que deseaba viera Yixing con sus propios ojos.

Cuando apenas llegamos las luces que iluminaban la torre se encendieron, los colores patrióticos coreanos pintaron las paredes de la torre, regresé a ver a Yixing que miraba asombrado, me regresó a ver y sus facciones faciales ya no estaban tan sombrías, me sonrió nuevamente, —Hay algo más que deseo mostrarte—, para ese momento debía soltar su muñeca, pero no deseaba ni quería hacerlo, mientras subíamos al ascensor él miro nuestro contacto pero yo lo ignoré, por si me ordenaba soltarlo, cuando llegamos al piso más alto, el mirador estaba abierto y el viento de Seúl saludó a Yixing moviendo sus cabellos incesantemente, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del viento, después ambos nos quedamos prensados de la vista de luces que nos regalaba la gran ciudad, compré algunas bebidas para festejar admirando la nueva ciudad que albergaría a Yixing y le protegería de su padre. —Gracias por las bebidas y por el buen día que me hiciste pasar— dijo suavemente, sonriéndome otra vez, mostrando esta vez un hoyuelo muy profundo en su mejilla, tenía deseos de tocarlo quizás de otras cosas más, relamí mis labios echándome a la boca el último trago de mi bebida quedándome en total silencio y esperando que mis deseos bestiales disminuyeran. —¿ocurre algo?— me dijo él tocando mi hombro, desvié la mirada hacia su toque y negué —¿te gusta aquí Yixing?—pregunté, usando por primera vez su nombre para llamarlo. Él asintió, —No me llames Yixing, ahora soy Lay—, aclaré la garganta y memoricé su nuevo nombre, aunque Yixing me gustaba más.


	7. CAPITULO SEIS: JUICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos:
> 
> Los corticosteroides imitan los efectos de las hormonas que produce el organismo de forma natural en las glándulas suprarrenales, que se encuentran sobre los riñones. Cuando se recetan en dosis que superan los niveles habituales del cuerpo, los corticosteroides inhiben la inflamación. 
> 
> Los corticosteroides también inhiben el sistema inmunitario, lo que puede ayudar a controlar afecciones en las que el sistema inmunitario ataca tejidos propios por error.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo porque estaba tratando de pensar que nombre usaría a partir de ahora, y él no lo sé, quizás porque se había quedado embelesado por la belleza de Seúl, o quien sabe, igual y estaba sintiendo cambios debido al pact...  
Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo porque estaba tratando de pensar que nombre usaría a partir de ahora, y él no lo sé, quizás porque se había quedado embelesado por la belleza de Seúl, o quien sabe, igual y estaba sintiendo cambios debido al pacto, como los que experimentaba yo en ese momento. Mientras pensaba en eso, no me di cuenta en que momento me le había quedado observando, tan intenso, solo me di cuenta que nos mirábamos fijamente, sus ojos color azabache lucían tan brillosos esa noche, —¿Qué ocurre?— dijo él sutilmente, para ese instante Yixing había cambiado su manera de dirigirse a mí, era más amena y tenía certeza que confiaba en mí, mi presentimiento me decía que podría jugar con él y Yixing no se daría cuenta de eso, tal vez era un gran cazador pero para esas circunstancias era muy ingenuo, bajé la mirada y traté de comprobar mis sospechas. —Tengo hambre, he tratado de contener mis ansias de sangre, pero... hemos llegado recién aquí, no quiero cometer una imprudencia— Yixing desvió la mirada, de nueva cuenta hacia la vista panorámica, apoyó los brazos en el barandal y suspiró, —¿quieres de mi sangre?, ¿deseas alimentarte de mí? —, asentí con la cabeza, —Pero también temo que moriré si consumo tu sangre—, Yixing soltó una risa contagiosa, una muy amena que hizo que yo también sonriera, me acerqué apoyándome también del barandal, Yixing regresó a verme, —Promete que si te digo la verdad, no me atacaras ni me harás nada malo— dijo suavemente, para que nadie más llegará a escucharnos, y ahí estaba otra vez, usando el recurso del pacto para someterme, al menos tenía algo claro, no me subestimaba, pero estaba tratando de confiar en mí, relamí mis labios, —Lo prometo— dije secamente, ya sin ninguna posibilidad por el momento de escapar, —De los días que estuviste encerrado en el sótano de mi casa, yo te di de beber de mi sangre, espera, no era para matarte— menciona al notar que me sobresalté, —Consumí corticosteroides y ahora yacen en mi sangre y te lo di a beber así, nadie sabe que te alimente en tu cautiverio—, si tuviera corazón seguramente me daría un infarto por esa revelación, ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer un vampiro con un humano que ha salvado su vida?—Kris, hice todo lo posible para que sobrevivieras— desvié la mirada, me sentía ofendido, creía que mis poderes de vampiro eran suficientes para sobrevivir, pero no era así, necesité de la ayuda de un humano para alimentarme, 200 años de mi existencia se resumían a las manos de un humano, —Se lo que estas pensando, pero yo también te necesito a ti por algo tenemos el pacto, mientras seamos de apoyo seguiremos juntos— mencionó tocando mi antebrazo con sus manos, —No sientas pena de pedirme ayuda, yo no repararé en pedir la tuya— y sonrió, sinceramente sonrió. Y entonces ese maldito enojo que había permanecido dentro de mi ser desde que tenía memoria se iba desvaneciendo con el viento, mientras se retiraba la gasa de la mano, la acercó a mi boca, —hazlo— mencionó bajito, escuché su corazón latir fuerte, en su rostro no había miedo, pero los latidos de su corazón eran tan descomunales que era imposible ignorarlos, enterré mis colmillos, y succioné, retuve mi respiración tanto tiempo que me fue posible mientras consumía de ese liquido espeso, en el fondo sabía que podía matarme, pero ¿Qué importaba?, Yixing me la estaba dando voluntariamente y bobamente yo confiaba en él, mientras la sangre pasaba por mi garganta los latidos del corazón de Yixing se relajaban, le miré a los ojos, y él me miró a mi, tan suavemente, como si yo no fuera un sobrenatural, con compasión, no lo sé, si alguna vez hubiera sido humano me hubiera gustado entender esas palabras, entender esa mirada, entonces un pensamiento por primera vez se deslizaba por mi cerebro, "¿qué se sentiría llegar a ser un humano?" fue entonces que me separé del brazo de Yixing, se quedó en silencio unos momentos y después me interrogó —¿Estas satisfecho?— yo asentí con la cabeza cubriendo mis colmillos con mi antebrazo, como si me sintiera apenado de que me viera convertido en esa bestia, su sangre se sentía tan bien dentro de mi cuerpo, era tan diferente de la primera vez, que me sentí tan confundido.

Al no encontrar más respuesta de mi parte Yixing cubrió su herida con la gasa, apretó fuerte para que la hemorragia se detuviera y se cubrió con la manga de su camisa —Cuando tenía al menos 10 años, mi padre tuvo un viaje de negocios a este lugar, reclutó a varios cazadores, pero mientras le acompañé, conocí la sede de cazadores de Seúl, ¿deberíamos visitarlos?, solo para obtener más información, ¿te parece bien?— había escuchado su pregunta, pero mis pensamientos seguían apresurándose a repetirme constantemente que el pacto sin duda me estaba cambiando, resoplé asintiendo como respuesta.

Le seguí sin percatarme a donde estábamos yendo, cuando nos detuvimos estábamos enfrente de una casa de color de piedra, tenía una extraña figura de gárgola en la entrada. Yixing tocó el timbre y asomó su rostro por el aparato detector facial, un ruido alarmante respondió abriendo la puerta, ambos entramos hacia el jardín, era tan grande que jamás hubiera imaginado que tras esa pequeña puerta existiera semejante jardín, me quedé parado detrás de Yixing, dándole la espalda con el pretexto de observar el lugar, escuché pasos y alerte a Yixing, —alguien viene— mencioné a lo bajo, Yixing caminó lento hacia el lugar de donde provenían las pisadas, un hombre pulcro de grandes ojos nos miró rápidamente antes de que Yixing le diera una reverencia, —Tanto tiempo— le dijo suavemente.

El hombre al que escuché que Yixing le llamaba D.O. nos invitó a sentarnos en una mesa de su jardín, Yixing murmuraba cosas acerca de lo que había pasado en Beijing, D.O. no parecía sorprendido en absoluto —Efectivamente, tu padre está buscándote, ¿por qué decidiste venir aquí?—dijo D.O. Yixing se quedó callado, y regresó a verme, retuvo su respiración y mientras recargaba la espalda en la silla regresó a mirar a su amigo cazador, —No sé si mi padre sabe que me fugué solo o acompañado, no tengo suficiente información para continuar a partir de ahora— D.O. me miró de arriba a abajo, —hoy en la mañana enviaron un memorándum acerca de ti, si te veíamos solo era necesario avisarles, no decía nada acerca de tu acompañante, ¿es tu amante?— indagó y yo solté una gran tos ahogándome de escuchar esa palabra, Yixing río negando con la cabeza, —Para nada, no huimos por esa razón que te estas imaginando, él es un vampíro—, apenas escuchó la última palabra se levantó de la silla y sacó una navaja de punta de cruz, se puso en posición de defensa y se lanzó sobre mí, Yixing se levantó de su asiento y me protegió gritando —he hecho el pacto con él— D.O. se detuvo en seco a un paso de mi con el cuchillo en el aire, —¿Qué?— Yixing se aproximó para quitarle el cuchillo de la mano, —Sabes lo que he vivido con mi padre, necesitaba escapar o moriría en cualquier momento—, D.O. lo interrumpió— así que escapaste a cualquier precio, ¿sabes lo que has hecho? Deberías estar arrepentido— Yixing agachó la mirada negando, —todos los estudios que se han hecho hasta el momento por parte de los cazadores es obsoleto, así que no me arrepiento, Kris es lo único que tengo para saber la verdad—, D.O. alzó una ceja, —¿Qué quieres decir?—, Yixing alzó la mirada posicionándose entre D.O. y yo, —bebió de mi sangre y pudo detenerse antes de que muriera, actualmente ha seguido bebiendo mi sangre y continua viviendo— D.O. desorbitó los ojos regresándome a ver, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Yixing lo detuvo tomándole del antebrazo, —¿puedes investigar acerca de los efectos secundarios?— entonces D.O. asintió con la cabeza, pero me regresó a ver con temor, como si fuera la peor peste del mundo.


	8. CAPITULO SIETE: LIKE THAT

D.O. estaba sentado con la mirada perdida, me paré a lado de Yixing para charlar a lo bajo —¿crees que te ayudará?— le interrogué y Yixing asintió con la cabeza —eso espero—, pensé un momento pero todos mis instintos decían que no debíamos permanecer en ese lugar, fuese como fuese no perderíamos más tiempo —debemos irnos, necesito hacer otras cosas— le dije tajante, Yixing caminó hacia su amigo — Confío en ti Dodo, sé que podrás ayudarme, volveré en unos días para saber los avances, ¿esta bien?— D.O. parece reaccionar cuando le llama por su apodo y apretando los labios asiente con la cabeza positivamente.

Salimos a salvo de la casa, en cuanto la puerta se cierra a nuestras espaldas detengo mi paso, —tengo amigos vampiros en Busan, usaré mis poderes para que lleguemos más rápido, así que tendré que llevarte cargando—, Yixing pareció incomodado con mi confesión, —no me hagas esa cara, me trajiste a la casa de la sede de cazadores en Seúl, accedí a venir porque confiaba en ti, si confías en mi vendrás conmigo—entonces sentí que su cuerpo cayó pobre mi espalda, sus manos envolvieron alrededor de mi nuca, podía sentir la calidez que traspasaba en mi piel, tragué saliva, mirando hacia enfrente, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando sin que yo pudiera tener control de él, y eso ya comenzaba a ser molesto, activé mis poderes de velocidad y emprendí la huida, esperando que con cada kilómetro que nos alejará de la sede de Seúl nos hiciera estar en menos peligro por sí había alguien que quisiera seguirnos.

En pocas horas llegamos al poblado de Busan, un pequeño pueblo cercano al mar, el calor era bastante bochornoso, y la brisa del mar era síntoma de que estábamos en una costa, Yixing se bajó de mi espalda, admirando el lugar, los barcos pesqueros, sonrió animado, y alegremente parecía agradecido del lugar que había elegido. Después de unos minutos murmuré a su oído —debemos seguir—, Yixing relamió su labio y asintió siguiéndome enseguida, mis encantos no estaban funcionando con él, estaba seguro que el pacto ocasionaba mi perdida de poderes, llegamos a la zona de residencias antiguas, en uno de los barrios más añejos, las calles estaban hechas de piedras, y frente a nosotros yacía la casa de estilo coreana antigua. Me quedé mirándola, sin dar el siguiente paso, entonces escuché su voz, suave, tan sutil como la brisa del mar. —Me gustaría ir a la playa, si hay negocios que arreglar y demoras no te preocupes, te esperaré ahí, ojalá podamos compartir el atardecer.— palmeó mi hombro como animándome ha realizar lo que venía a hacer y siguió su camino, lo miré alejarse, apreté las manos para no seguirlo, el impulso de detenerlo y decirle que debía estar a mi lado en todo momento estaba rebasándome, cerré los ojos y di un paso al frente, toqué la puerta con los nudillos.

No demoraron tanto en abrir la puerta, mi buen amigo orejón sonrió y me abrazó tan fuerte cuando me vio, —no imaginé siquiera que vendrías, adelante, pasa— me soltó del abrazo y entré a su casa, el llevaba ropa de la era Goryeo, —¿Cómo han estado Chanyeol? —, dije educadamente, —bien, aunque seguramente Baekhyun te informará con detalles todo— dijo abriéndome la puerta de la sala, —Baekhyun, ¡YiFan está aquí!— dijo Chanyeol en un sonoro grito, —Yifaaan~ — llegó gritando Baekhyun hasta mi, abrazándome con su pequeño cuerpo, —un efusivo encuentro merece algo para brindar— menciona Chanyeol yéndose me imagino por las bebidas, Baekhyun se apartó de mi tomándome de la mano para guiarme al sofá de madera, —hay algo que tienes que saber— me informó, —también hay algo que debo decirte—, iba a proseguir a decirle lo que había hecho, cuando la palma de su mano me lo impidió —esto es más importante, hace una semana y media hubo una reunión vampiresa en Londres, no sé quien dio señas de ti, pero la asamblea investigó tus vidas, y se dieron cuenta que estas cerca de los 200 años, sabes lo que la asamblea pretende YiFan, siempre lo has sabido, dijeron que debías unirte a un clan o morirías— alcé una ceja ante la información, Chanyeol volvió con una botella en la que se trasparentaba el color rojo de la sangre, le recibí la bebida y la contemple, Chanyeol se sentó a un costado de Baekhyun, —¿es...cierto que huiste con un humano?— interrogó a lo bajo Chanyeol, como si fuera un pecado hablar siquiera del tema, sentí la mirada de mis dos amigos, intensas, les miré a ambos por segundos que se hicieron eternos, pero no pensé solo dejé fluir las palabras —No solo es un humano, es un cazador de sobrenaturales—, Baekhyun dejó caer su botella derramando la sangre, desvié la mirada hacia lo rojo que pintaba el piso de su sala, Chanyeol dejó caer su mandíbula lo más grande que le fue posible. —¿porqué hiciste eso?, no pierdas más tiempo y aniquílalo— dijo Baekhyun levantándose del sillón, —te ayudaremos a encontrarlo y entre los tres lo eliminaremos—, encontré los ojos de Chanyeol que me seguían observando, Chanyeol tenía la habilidad de descifrar el brillo de los ojos, como que se metía en los pensamientos por medio de los ojos, —¿estas dispuesto a matarlo?— preguntó Chanyeol, Baekhyun miró a su fiel esposo, sorprendido de aquella pregunta, —por supuesto que esta dispuesto, de eso depende su libertad, Chanyeol que no lo entiendes—. Guardé silencio, imaginando las palabras adecuadas para darme a entender.

Negué con la cabeza, Baekhyun buscó mi mirada —¿Qué pasa YiFan?—, tragué saliva y relamí mi labio inferior mirando a Baekhyun con sumo cuidado, —No puedo matarlo, ese humano me ha salvado la vida—, Baekhyun soltó una gran risa, —YiFan, se trata de la asamblea de vampiros, ¿es ese humano o serás tú quien muera?— , —entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero hice el pacto de sangre con él, no puedo matarlo—. Baekhyun se dio la vuelta sosteniendo su cadera con ambas manos, —al diablo con el pacto, estas en una circunstancia de vida o muerte, no hay pacto que resista esas condiciones— me quedé callado, Chanyeol se acercó a Baekhyun para abrazarlo por los hombros, —no has probado la bebida, ¿hace cuanto que no bebes sangre humana?— mencionó Chanyeol, imaginando quizás que Yixing me estaba matando de hambre y que lentamente moriría, Baekhyun intentó darse vuelta para mirarme, pero el amarre de Chanyeol se lo impidió. —Anoche lo hice—, dije, en ese momento vi que la mano de Baekhyun apretó la de Chanyeol agachándose, —¿porqué no te enamoraste de un vampiro?, tu vida hubiera sido más fácil así—.


	9. CAPITULO OCHO: Hold on

Caminé por el largo malecón, había varios barcos pesqueros y uno que otro turístico, pero no me detuve a mirarlos, caminé a paso lento mirando en todo momento hacia en frente. Había solo un pensamiento en mi mente, el encontrarme con Yixing, no tenía idea de como le diría la situación en la que me encontraba, ni como reaccionaría.

Yixing estaba sentando sobre la arena, una ola casi le moja los pies pero él parece no inmutarse ante eso, solo observa con mucho detenimiento como el agua salada regresa al mar para mezclarse en un ritmo simple pero majestuoso.

Parece no percatarse que estoy parado bastante cerca de él, así que corro hacia el mar y me sumerjo, se que para ese momento él me habrá visto ya, siento la ropa mojada y el pelo totalmente húmedo, nado con mucha fuerza por debajo de las olas y con mi vista envidiable busco una gran concha de mar, cuando la tengo entre las manos salgo a la superficie, veo a Yixing mirando preocupado y acude a mi encuentro mientras salgo del agua. —¿qué fue eso?— interrogó mirando mi empapes con una sonrisa hermosa, —necesitaba un baño— le dije bromeando extendiendo la concha de mar a sus manos —¿encontraste esto durante tu hora de baño?— me dijo con son de broma,—así es— lo dejé en sus manos y caminé hacia el punto donde estaba sentado Yixing cuando llegué a la playa, Yixing me siguió acompañando a ver la actividad del mar, con la concha de mar muy apretada en su mano, en el fondo sabía que existía un poco de tensión.

El cielo está pintado con tonos naranja y amarillo, que el sol va dejando mientras se oculta tras las montañas, perfilando más la silueta de estas y lanzando sus últimos rayos, entre las nubes, hacia el mar. Parece que el mar y el sol son cómplices amigos que se divierten, aunque el día vaya cayendo. Miré de reojo a Yixing, que miraba impaciente ese magnifico panorama, sus ojos brillan, me hubiera gustado conocer a Yixing en alguna de mis vidas pasadas, quizás con él a mi lado, hubiera sido capaz de entender un poco más a la humanidad, y no hubiera dejado que el odio hacia su especie se incrementara, antes de él pensé que nunca un vampiro y un humano compartirían la mesa, incluso menos un viaje, ni mucho menos que uno dependiera del otro, si en un pasado me hubieran dicho que el solitario vampiro YiFan sentiría apego por un humano y más aún un cazador me hubiera reído en su cara o hubiera dicho que esa clase de chistes jamás se dicen, pero estando en un atardecer tan precioso, con la compañía de Yixing deja de existir sobrenaturales y humanos, solo existe YiFan y Yixing.

Después de unos momentos en completo silencio y enseguida de haber disfrutado ese bonito atardecer, era momento de hablar. —Lay...— dije su nombre, él regresó a verme sosteniendo sus piernas dobladas hacia su pecho —¿qué sucede? — agité mi cabeza para que las gotas de agua que todavía residían en mi cabello llegarán a mojarle, movió la cabeza cubriéndose de mi travesura. —Deberías pensar en retomar tu camino por tu cuenta, deberías volver con los cazadores — solté sin pensar. Yixing regresó a verme drásticamente —¿porqué?— preguntó ansioso, coincidí con su mirada, para que viera que en mi rostro se reflejaba la verdad — fui a ver a unos amigos, y me informaron que la asamblea de vampiros esta buscándome, no eres él único que necesita huir—, Yixing guardó silencio murmurando "asamblea", —¿la asamblea te persigue porque huiste conmigo?— indaga sabiamente, retengo un tanto mis pensamientos, —sí y no—, Yixing agachó la mirada, — Así que es mi culpa— dijo con suavidad y yo negué con las manos, tratando de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, —es decir iniciaron así, porque había huido con un cazador pero una vez que me investigaron se dieron cuenta que mi existencia ha pasado desapercibida por la sociedad vampiresa—, me acerqué un poco más ha Yixing tomándole de la barbilla con mi mano para que me viera directamente a los ojos —No tienes la culpa— le dije fríamente, —explícame entonces—, tragué saliva y comencé a relatar — Cuando un vampiro es recién nacido, es presentado al príncipe de los vampiros para su "bendición" a esos vampiros se les llama Neonatos y son entregados a un clan en particular para que se desarrollen y sigan las reglas, cuando yo nací, mi padre me llevó a un lugar apartado de la civilización, no me educaron bajo las reglas de los vampiros, y mi educación fue prácticamente para huir de la asamblea, mi padre no quería que yo perteneciera a ningún clan, deseaba que fuera libre de crecer bajo mis propias reglas por lo que me convertí en un Caitiff, es decir, un sin clan. — , Yixing interrumpió mi clase de vampiros, —ningún vampiro puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin su clan—, asentí con la cabeza —así es, en teoría es así, mi padre fue capturado por la asamblea y lo destruyeron precisamente porque no deseaba seguir perteneciendo al clan, pero ellos no sabían de mi existencia, pase desapercibido desde hace ya 200 años— dije, —y ahora estas bajo el radar, ¿van a destruirte?— me relamí los labios al escuchar su pregunta, quería detener la conversación, no deseaba que él supiera más, pero el pacto que habíamos hecho me obligaba a soltar la lengua más de la cuenta —No me destruirán, soy un vampiro antiguo ya, pero no me dejaran en paz al menos que me deshaga de ti y me una a un clan—, Yixing pareció pensarlo mejor, se tocó la mejilla desviando la mirada —¿y quieres que apartemos nuestros caminos porque no puedes deshacerte de mi?,¿ si vas a huir no nos hace más fácil las cosas?, podemos seguir huyendo juntos — dijo levantándose de la arena.

Su pantalón estaba mojado y lleno de tierra fina de mar. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados, desde mi posición podía ver sus ojos negros penetrantes, parecía decidido y para ser sincero yo no era el que tenía la última palabra de la situación, por más que yo quisiera huir si Yixing no lo deseaba yo tenía que seguir sus órdenes, aunque eso ocasionara mi caída. —Kris.. —se agachó tocándome las manos, mi mirada se desplazó de sus manos a sus ojos, —iniciamos esto juntos, no volveré con los cazadores, tu quieres estar libre de vivir bajo tus propias reglas, yo también quiero una vida así. Debemos terminar lo que comenzamos— mencionó decidido, su voz era una autentica estaca que se clavaba en mi pecho. Entonces sentí que el tiempo, el espacio se detenían, solo el mar y el viento estaban de fondo ante esa confesión; miré con intensidad los ojos de Yixing, sus pupilas parecían aun más grandes de lo normal y su corazón palpitaba rápido, traté de desviar mi mirada, pero no podía, era electrizante, era atrayente. Era tan atrayente como su sangre, el olor asqueroso de su perfume había desaparecido pero en su lugar el aroma natural que poseía era mil veces mejor, podía olerlo y su olor era de aquellas cosas que nunca olvidaría, contuve un suspiro y asentí con la cabeza idiotizado pero a la vez consiente de que estaba aprobando seguirlo, nuestra cercanía era escasa y lo continúe mirando conectándonos en un momento, un solo momento en los que me pude ver reflejado en sus ojos. Era mi reflejo, estaba seguro de eso. Cerré los ojos apretándolos con fuerza. De mis 200 años de vida, jamás había visto mi reflejo, y nunca lo había visto porque los vampiros no tenemos reflejo.


	10. CAPITULO NUEVE: Tough pill

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi directo a los suyos, esta vez no vi ningún reflejo, y suspiré, no sé exactamente si fue mi imaginación, pero estaba decepcionado.

Yixing estaba complacido de mi respuesta y sonrío, últimamente sonreía mucho, a pesar de las circunstancias él trataba de ser positivo, yo también trataba de serlo pero por momentos quería renunciar a todo, cuando pensaba en la asamblea mi mente y mis primeros recuerdos se remontan a la era en que mi padre aún vivía, y me hacia más cobarde, porque deseaba huir, olvidarme de todo y escapar de las garras de los asambleístas, pero a mi lado estaba ahora Yixing, que por más que daba vueltas al asunto, era un cazador, por sus venas corría la sangre asesina que era capaz de desaparecer a gente como yo, tragué saliva desviando la mirada hacia el mar, el olor a sal era tan intenso que volví a cerrar los ojos sintiendo el viento acariciar mis cabellos y rostro.

Yixing se volvió a sentar en la arena, — Kris, siéntate — me dijo con sutileza, pero todas palabras que salía de su boca eran una orden para mis oídos, enseguida tomé asiento sin pensar si quiera que mi atuendo se ensuciaría, después de unos minutos lo pensé y me arrepentí de hacer el pacto con ese cazador. Siempre me gustó estar impecable en mi atuendo, pero en fin, no puedo decir nada al respecto. Encogí los pies, mirando a Yixing de reojo, vi que metió una píldora a su boca y la tragó con dificultad, voltee a verlo de inmediato —¿qué haces?— le dije sin entender su actuar, cuando pasó la pastilla por su garganta abrió grande la boca mostrándome que ya la había tomado, le miré incrédulo sin entenderlo. — era una pastilla de corticosteroides— respondió, me quedé tieso escuchando después su continuación al hablar —Lo he pensando bien, hiciste el pacto conmigo, has gastado tu fortuna de vampiro conmigo y creo que a pesar de tu naturaleza inhumana tienes palabra— ¿naturaleza inhumana?, ¿eso era lo que Yixing creía de mi?, ¿de verdad?, resoplé bajando la mirada, no sé si triste o de nuevo decepcionado. Es más, no sé que era, pero tenía ganas de drenar toda la sangre de Yixing hasta que muriéramos los dos.

—¿te parece buena idea?— interrogó palmeándome el hombro, salí de mis pensamientos, alzando la mirada hacia él, —¿qué?— dije, —Que voy a alimentarte diariamente— dijo en un tono enojado, —¿por eso tomaste la pastilla?— pregunté ensanchando una sonrisa, Yixing podía ser frío e indiferente y pésimo para decir las cosas con claridad, Yixing ignoró mi pregunta levantándose de la arena, caminó unos pasos hacia donde estaban las olas, un fuerte oleaje empapó sus zapatos y eso me hizo reír al momento en que sintió el frío en sus pies.

Me levanté de la arena y lo seguí de cerca con precaución para no mojarme, —la última vez que me diste de tu sangre fue anoche, hace exactamente 24 horas, ¿porqué quieres alimentarme?—, —Ya te dije, creo que es mi deber, estas haciendo cosas por mi, el pacto también implica que debo cuidarte—, me crucé de brazos al escuchar la palabra deber, miré hacia otro punto, un barco pesquero alumbraba con una pequeña lampara para zarpar a unos cuantos metros, vi a dos personas aventar una red llena de pescado hacia la arena, sudaban, desde donde estaba parado podía ver el goteo resbalar por sus nucas, Yixing salió del agua y corrió a interponerse alzando sus brazos de forma vertical mirándome fijamente —Ni se te ocurra— dijo furioso, sus ojos eran tan intensos, eché la cabeza hacia atrás sonriéndole, —¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo hambre?—, no bajó los brazos siguió protegiendo a los humanos, aunque era tan ingenuo, su altura no ayudaba en nada, yo seguía siendo más alto que él, tanto que todavía era capaz de verlos. —¿tienes miedo que ataque a alguien?, ¿también es tu deber cuidar a los de tu especie?— dije alzando una ceja, Yixing se quedó callado, y lentamente bajó sus brazos. —No lo hago por mi "especie", lo hago por ti— dijo en un tono medio, aunque la arruga en su cien seguía visible, —porque es tu deber ¿no?— mencioné sin apartar mi vista de su rostro, apretó la mano, pude darme cuenta de ello Y después negó retándome con la mirada, —lo voy hacer porque quiero hacerlo— mencionó efusivamente, los pescadores a unos metros escucharon y soltaron una fuerte risa, —¡Ya nos vamos!— dijeron a lo lejos y apagaron la lampara de su barco, miré a los pescadores arrastrar la red en la oscuridad, quería distraer toda la calamidad que yacía en mi en ese momento, a ninguno de los dos nos pareció gracioso lo que habían dicho los pescadores, pero necesitábamos aligerar el ambiente, así que me obligué a reír, primero lentamente y después más intenso, Yixing me miró y sonrió ligeramente, me acerqué impulsivamente para tocar su mano, dejó de sonreír, —Si quieres ayudarme no lo hagas como un deber, ¿no tienes miedo de que si me alimentas diario puedes morir?—, Yixing asintió con la cabeza, —Así como tienes miedo de morir por mi sangre yo también temo morir alimentándote, pero quiero hacerlo, me alimentaré muy bien diariamente y comeré cosas nutritivas para que mi recuperación sea más rápida. No te preocupes por mi, cuando el momento llegué no te detendré, vamos, come— dijo dándome su brazo, ignoré por ese momento el hecho de que él había dicho que cuando el momento llegará me dejaría ir, en ese momento podía ver a Yixing más iluminado que la misma luna de esa noche, era magnifico, desconocí su mano y posé amabas manos en sus mejillas, él me miró desconcertado, sus ojos vacilaban de un lado a otro sin tener conciencia de lo que quería hacer, incliné mi cabeza hacia un costado a la altura de su cuello blanco, —te mostraré algo— susurré y el asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, me transformé, y unos segundos después enterré mis caninos en su piel, pude sentir la fragancia de su sangre cubrir mi paladar, lo saboree, como un manjar, seguí succionando, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, tragué lentamente y estoy seguro que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba así con ninguna otra sangre, al menos no en el lapso que llevaba de mi vida, cuando me sentí satisfecho me separé de él lentamente, Yixing trató de dar un paso hacia atrás pero se desequilibro debido a la debilidad, entonces lo tomé de la cintura con uno de mis brazos atrayéndolo hacia mi, —aún no te vayas—mencioné, vi los ojos de Yixing hacerse grandes al momento en que mis labios tocaron su herida, con mi lengua salive el área unas cuantas veces ayude a sanarlo de inmediato. Su herida desapareció en cuestión de minutos, —Gracias— dijo aunque aún se sentía débil, me separé lentamente de él, con demasiada fuerza de voluntad, entonces inesperadamente el aroma de su cuerpo me impregno por completo y mi boca no se conectó con mi cerebro—tengo ganas de tener sexo— dije vulgarmente, en ese momento Yixing me miró extraño, no pude descifrar su expresión.


	11. CAPITULO DIEZ: I NEED YOU

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, Yixing me observó como si yo hubiera dicho alguna broma de la que todavía no estaba seguro si reír, fueron lo segundos más largos de mi existencia, no había dicho nada malo ¿o sí?, la mirada de Yixing se desvió hacia el otro lado de la avenida donde pasaban los autos, llevó su mano derecha hasta su nuca supe que su incomodidad era por la confesión que había hecho, —¿vamos a regresar a Seúl o tienes más planes aquí?—interrogó de repente ignorando por completo mi confesión pasada, regresé a ver al mar sonriendo pero no de felicidad sino de impotencia nadie antes me había ignorado cuando se trataba de sexo , ¿Yixing era un cazador sin sexo?, su cuerpo tenía magnificas proporciones, no había pasado por mi mente esa posibilidad, pero aunque sonaba perturbador me hacia sentir más excitado el hecho de que Yixing se hiciera el sordo, yo sé que su cuerpo se mantendría alerta de mi cercanía, me crucé de brazos antes de responderle, —Quisiera quedarme unos días aquí antes de volver a Seúl, volveremos a la casa de mi amigos y te presentaré con ellos— Yixing escuchó atento mi comentario y comenzó a caminar lo seguí de cerca pero no mucho, aun entre nosotros había una pequeña atmosfera de incomodidad, la cual por supuesto no era mi culpa.

Mi mente era un caos total, tratando de atraer algún tema de conversación antes de llegar a la casa de mis amigos, pero no sabía que decir, Yixing era de esas personas a las que no terminas de conocer y ante esta situación no sabía como abordarlo.

Estábamos a unos pasos de la entrada de la casa cuando unos ruidos extraños detuvieron que yo pudiera tocar la puerta dejando mis nudillos al aire. Los trastes caían al suelo aunque no se escuchaba que discutieran dentro supuse que Baekhyun y Chanyeol estaban teniendo una discusión —¿qué sucede?— indagó Yixing con precaución, alcé los hombros sin regresarle a ver, —parece que pelean— dije, después de unos segundos Yixing comentó —¿qué debemos hacer?—, recordé las veces que mis amigos tuvieron discusiones y lo muy alterado que Baekhyun se ponía, hilé cualquier situación pero nada me llevaba a algo bueno. Tomé aire y regresé a ver a Yixing que esperaba paciente una resolución de mi parte.

—Entraré, calmaré las cosas y después entras ¿de acuerdo?— le dije quedamente. Él asintió a mi pedido, caminé de regreso a la puerta y con un solo giro abrí la puerta de par en par, por el pasillo la imagen que menos hubiese imaginado encontrar fue la que vi.

Chanyeol estaba con las nalgas desnudas encima del cuerpo de Baekhyun penetrándolo rudamente hasta que la expresión de Baekhyun era de total placer, las macetas de flores estaban rotas, el olor a sexo era imprégnate, ¿porqué no me había dado cuenta de ese olor antes?, era evidente que llevaban horas teniendo sexo, parpadee varias veces, —¿qué está pasando?— dijo Yixing saltando hacia adentro, paralizado ante la imagen tan tosca que tenía frente a él, Chanyeol y Baekhyun rodaron por todo el pasillo sin separarse de la penetración, ignorándonos. Regresé a ver a Yixing que no parpadeaba, su ritmo cardiaco era más lento de lo común, y su expresión facial era nuevamente difícil de leer, desvió la mirada hacia mi y salió corriendo del lugar, sin pensarlo más tiempo lo seguí, corrí tras de él llamándolo a gritos.

—¡Lay no huyas!— cuando logré alcanzarlo lo tomé del antebrazo para detenerlo. —¿porqué huyes de ese modo?—Yixing parecía muy agitado de correr, él se soltó de mi amarre con efusividad, en su mirada había desconcierto.

—¿qué fue eso?—, observé quedamente la expresión del rostro de mi acompañante , —Chanyeol y Baekhyun, son pareja, ambos son vampiros, amigos míos. —, Yixing alzó una ceja y nuevamente la vena en su cien era visible, como si estuviera enfadado —¿Por qué dejaste que yo los viera? — entonó su pregunta con un poco más de molestia, desvié la mirada tratando de entender su actitud, pero no dije nada —Fuiste tú quien entró, te dije claramente que me esperaras a fuera — le conteste, Yixing dobló su brazo a la altura de su cintura y resopló mientras se explicaba —te quedaste parado, pensé que había pasado algo muy grave, ¿Que pretendías con eso?—, crucé los brazos, buscando su mirada, —¿porqué te pones así?, solo son dos sujetos teniendo sexo, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?— Yixing esquivó mi mirada, —¿dime que encuentras de malo en ello?¿pensaste que los vampiros no tenían sexo o no sentían placer?— mientras mis preguntas eran reveladas la actitud de Yixing fue haciéndose más tranquila —los vampiros tenemos un umbral de placer más alto que los humanos, mucho más fino y atinado, el cansancio no es parte de nuestra naturaleza, el sexo es el momento de paz que encontramos en nuestro cuerpo infernal no puedes siquiera imaginar lo magnifico que es, tus sentidos se activan al máximo y todo parece lento—, Yixing me miró intenso, —Entiendo, también tienen necesidades vánales como esas, si tienes tantas ganas de sexo, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?— me preguntó, como si no fuera obvio respondí —porqué no me lo has ordenado— ante mi respuesta Yixing llevó los dedos de su mano derecha hacia su barbilla analizando quizás mis palabras, se dio media vuelta evitando mi análisis facial que le efectuaba en ese momento, metió la mano en su bolsillo y respondió —ten sexo con la persona que desees que te de ese servicio y después vuelve, estaré aquí, esperando—, mi cuerpo hizo una inclinación ligera, di media vuelta, le dije —gracias— y seguí mi camino, perdiéndome entre la oscuridad de la calle, alejándome con cada paso de él. Me perdí de su vista en pocos minutos, llegué hasta el parque del pequeño poblado, era cierto, el sexo era una necesidad del cuerpo de un vampiro, un poco de acondicionamiento para tornearlo no era un pecado pero mientras caminaba a esa zona mirando a las personas las ganas se iban diluyéndose en el aire, la palabra sexo ya no surtía efecto en mí, era una palabra vacía ahora , me senté en una banca, mirando a jóvenes patinar en el área, jovencitas reírse con esa juventud con la que planeaban conquistar el mundo, una de ellas me miró al rostro y sonrió, no respondí a su sonrisa, observé su escultural figura moverse al compás de una tonalidad , su perfume con olor a cerezas en otro momento estoy seguro que me hubiera hecho regocijar de delicia, llegaron a mi mente algunas alucinaciones con ella, una joven y bella chica en una cama de algún hotel cercano, ambos juntando nuestros cuerpos, enseguida escuché su voz, ella tenía buenas fantasías con un desconocido —hola, ¿no eres de aquí cierto?— negué con la cabeza, miré sus ojos pequeños, ¿porqué no reaccionaba?, porqué no solamente la tocaba y todo el juego de seducción comenzaría. Pero no lo hice, me levanté de la banca e hice una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como despedida. Mi cuerpo no había reaccionado ni un poco. Ni yo mismo había entendido nada, lo único que busqué toda la tarde fue tener sexo, lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza era el deseo, entonces ¿qué estaba pasándome ahora?, recordé las palabras de Yixing "ten sexo con la persona que desees que te de ese servicio y después vuelve, estaré aquí esperándote", entonces entendí, Yo deseaba que Yixing me diera ese servicio, lo necesitaba, Regresé a ver hacia la calle que me llevaba directo a él, corrí, siendo que al final , era Yixing quien ocasionaba el despertar de mi deseo sexual.


	12. CAPITULO ONCE: Freedom

Corrí lo más rápido que me fue posible hacia la calle que llevaba a la casa de mis amigos, con suerte y Yixing aún estaba cerca, lo rastree con mis super oídos, y detecté su corazón, latiendo rápido, ¿estaría en problemas?, ¿su padre lo había encontrado?, apuré el paso, pero no era nada preocupante, al menos eso esperaba, Yixing estaba sentado sobre el escalón de entrada de una casa estilo occidental, la luz pública alumbraba sus pies y le hacia sombra sobre el suelo, miraba muy fijamente la concha de mar que le había regalado y que mantenía con fuerza, lo contemplé un tiempo más, desde la distancia, él no me había visto ni se había percatado que estábamos a pocos metros.

Después de un tiempo llevó la concha de mar a su oído, esa acción me hizo sonreír de inmediato, parecía un niño pequeño, y esa capa de dureza que había estado mostrando desde el día uno que lo conocí se estaba derrumbando. ¿Qué tanto había tenido que sufrir Yixing para ser tan duro?, quería saberlo, esta vez no por curiosidad, sino por otra cosa, desee con todas mis fuerzas ser yo quien se volvería su muro para protegerlo. Sonreí, de nuevo, ese maldito pensamiento de arriesgarme por Yixing, otra vez no, llevé mis manos a mi cabeza revolviendo mi cabello desesperadamente, ¿Qué jodido me estaba pasando?, ¿qué era todo eso? YiFan estaba dejando de ser YiFan y se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas chicas cursis que actúan como bobas cuando dicen estar enamoradas, enfócate YiFan, solo es deseo sexual. Yixing es demasiado atractivo, es normal... es decir, bajé la mirada a mi entrepierna y estaba normal, pero entonces, definitivamente el pacto estaba dañándome.

Yixing alzó la cabeza y giró hacia el lugar donde estaba yo parado, parpadeo varia veces y después se levantó de donde estaba, bajó la concha de mar de su oído y espero que me acercara. Caminé paso por paso lento, aunque no era una larga distancia llegar hasta él fue un gran problema, mis brazos querían estrecharlo, apreté las manos para no levantarlas.

—¿llevabas mucho tiempo parado ahí? — dijo él con suavidad, bajé la mirada hacia sus zapatos, y negué con la cabeza —recién había llegado, te vi tan concentrado que no quise interrumpir—, Yixing soltó un suspiro mientras me escuchaba llevando la concha hacia su bolsillo, era tan grande que la punta salía, sonreí, —Kris.. quiero decirte algo— nuestras miradas chocaron, —sí, dime—, Yixing se mantuvo mirándome, —Todo esto comenzó por mi culpa, el hecho que tuvieras que dejar tu vida en Beijín también es por mí, no estoy diciendo que me arrepienta, pero justo ahora he caído en algo, tu haz sido más humano que yo, haz sido mi guía hasta aquí—, —fue por el pacto— lo interrumpí, el asintió con la cabeza —¡cierto!, todo se resume a eso, ya no tengo nada más que pensar, así que..— guardó silencio, le miré expectante —gracias por todo lo que has hecho, gracias por cuidarme, jamás me había sentido tan seguro, hasta ahora, en este corto tiempo, nunca creí que te diría esto, pero gracias por enseñarme a pensar en alguien más que no soy yo. Gracias por todo—, cuando escuché eso lo supe, Yixing me dejaría, di un paso hacia atrás, frustrado, lo sabía, no escuché más, si él siguió hablando ya no pude entender, cuando me di cuenta estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, —¿puedo ponértelo?— interrogó mostrándome un collar, llevaba colgando un dije en forma de concha de mar, me sentía perturbado pero asentí sutilmente con la cabeza, me quedé paralizado mientras él se ponía de puntitas para colocarme el collar, pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo por esos pocos segundos, pero entonces Yixing compartió un recuerdo conmigo, pude verlo de pequeño, con heridas grabes en su cuerpo, estaba vendado de casi todo, una mujer con parecido a Yixing le cantaba una canción, Yixing cerraba sus ojos mientras sostenía en su mano el collar, enseguida se separó de mi pero a esa distancia me dijo —manifiesto que yo, Zhang Yixing doy por terminado el pacto , Wu YiFan, eres libre— y se inclinó en una reverencia, vi agachar por completo su espalda y no pude moverme, las imágenes de su pasado me tomaron por sorpresa, se reincorporó y vi que sus labios se movían, tal vez decía algo, no sé qué. Se dio media vuelta y siguió en línea recta perdiéndose en la oscura calle. Escuchaba sus pasos al marcharse y quería perseguirlo, quería decirle que no sobreviviría sin mí, que me necesitaba, llevé mi mano hacia el collar que me había dado y me sentí extraño. Dolía, me dolía mucho, ¿qué había hecho tan mal que Yixing ya no quería continuar el pacto?, apreté mi boca, los ojos me ardían y traté de ser fuerte, pero me seguía doliendo y no estaba seguro que tuviera una herida visible, pero estaba seguro que siempre me dolería. Yixing no solo se iba, él se llevaba una parte de mí, la parte más importante de mí.

No sé cuanto tiempo me tomó reaccionar, pero para cuando di el primer paso los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a alumbrar, las luces públicas se apagaron, algunas personas caminaban por la calle donde me mantuve toda la noche parado.

Arranqué la marcha, había pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, pero el pacto definitivamente me había dejado efectos secundarios serios, tan serios que estaba corriendo para buscar a Yixing. Yo era libre, y quería cuidarlo, todavía ansiaba hacerlo. Cuando los efectos secundarios pasaran entonces me iría, de mientras estaré cerca.

El primer lugar que pensé fue en la casa de D.O., Yixing no tenía a donde ir, ni con quien, Seúl era la única ciudad en la que tenía gente de confianza, así mismo, volví a Seúl, y me fui directo a esa casa. Entrar por la puerta principal no era una opción, pero necesitaba saber que estuviera ahí, me brinqué una barda de ladrillos rojos y caí sobre el pasto verde del gran jardín, escalé uno de los árboles frutales y desde ahí miré hacia la casa, en el interior estaba D.O. asintiendo con la cabeza. Busqué con agilidad, y Yixing no estaba dentro de la casa. ¿A dónde había ido? ¿a dónde?

—¡Sea quien seas, baja del árbol!— gritó, bajé la mirada hacia la parte baja del árbol, y lo vi, era Yixing que tenia un arma para desmayar a sobrenaturales, cerré mis ojos y di un brinco para caer sobre el pasto, alcé las manos en señal de rendición. —Me has atrapado otra vez —.


	13. CAPITULO DOCE: Don't let me go

Su mirada era fuerte, pero no tan dura, me observó con sigilo y bajó su arma lentamente —¿qué haces aquí? — me interrogó, no sabía que responder así que únicamente dije la verdad —algo está mal conmigo —, Yixing relajo su expresión —¿qué pasa?, yo te veo bastante bien—, —Me sorprende que otra vez te dejes atrapar— dijo su amigo a lo lejos aproximándose hasta nosotros, —No quería que me vieran, solo... —, —fisgoneabas— me interrumpió D.O. mirándome con sus gigantescos ojos que parecían desnudar mi mente. Relamí mi labio inferior intentando calmar mi ansiedad de explicarme, me sentí un ladrón atrapado mientras hurtaba algo, —Pero cuéntanos, ¿qué te hace venir aquí? — interrogó D.O. llamándome para que tomara asiento en una de las mesas debajo de lo árboles, lo seguí, Yixing custodiaba mi retaguardia, —admito que me descubrieron, pero realmente solo quería saber como estaba Lay— dije mientras D.O. regresaba a ver a Yixing, —Como podrás ver, él esta bien aquí, estoy tratando de persuadirlo para que se una a la liga de cazadores coreanos—, apenas lo escuché regresé a verlo para saber su sentir, pero Yixing había agachado la mirada perdiéndose en el verde pasto del jardín, todo el mundo guardo silencio y fueron eternos, sino fuese por D.O. nos hubiéramos quedado en silencio —Lay tiene algo que decirte, ¿verdad? —dijo él haciendo que Yixing se sorprendiera. D.O. se levantó de la silla, —los dejo para que tengan privacidad de hablar, si me necesitan estaré dentro de mi despacho —, observé a D.O. caminar lentamente hacia su casa, Yixing caminó hacia la silla que había dejado vacía previamente D.O., se sentó y recargó los brazos sobre la mesa, mirándome, fijamente —realmente creí que no volveríamos a vernos— fue lo primero que dijo, resoplé, porque no esperaba esa respuesta, no al menos viniendo de él, es como si el deseará ya no verme. Me levanté de la silla sintiéndome ofendido, —Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces debo irme y tratar de no aparecer frente a ti —, mencioné y enseguida Yixing se levantó de su asiento y me impidió el paso, — No dije que deseará que te fueras— le vi apretar su labio inferior antes de proseguir, —Me alegro que vinieras a mí, tenía pensando buscarte de todas formas, siéntate por favor — dijo suavemente guiándome con su mano, hice lo que me pidió porque por segunda vez en esa misma conversación estaba tratando de cumplir sus deseos.

—¿porqué querías buscarme? —, Yixing jugueteo con sus manos y me dieron unas ganas inmensas de tocárselas para que dejará de estar tan nervioso, pero no lo hice, —Sé porque estas aquí— dijo y yo alcé una ceja sonriendo de par en par por esa respuesta, —¿en serio?, dímela, porque yo no lo sé —, el asintió con la cabeza —a pesar de que el pacto de sangre culminó tienes algo que te hace permanecer cerca de mi, ¿cierto?— yo asentí con la cabeza ante su interrogante, —Es porque te he alimentado con mi sangre, inconscientemente tu cuerpo y tu mente están tratando de sobrevivir —, su respuesta la analicé, tenía lógica pero no era exactamente la manera en la que me sentía, —es cierto, pienso en ti, pero no estoy seguro que sea por la sangre, pensé que era por el pacto que no me dejaba continuar — , Yixing escuchó cada palabra que dije sin parpadear, después desvió la mirada apenado, —Kris, realmente te dejé libre, eres libre, totalmente libre— me dijo él con suavidad, como si intentará decirse a si mismo que el pacto había terminado. —¿entonces es tu sangre la que me hace seguir regresando a ti?— indagué analizando la posibilidad que había en esas palabras.

—Debo hablarte con la verdad, esa fue una de las cláusulas de nuestro contrato, yo te necesito y tú necesitas venir hacía mí, me dijo que regresarías a buscarme porque sin mi sangre no podrás probar otra y eventualmente morirás, si de ser cierto esto, debo retirarte lentamente mi sangre, aún nos necesitamos, así que permanezcamos juntos hasta que ambos estemos bien—, acaricié su dedo meñique una vez que terminó de hablar —¿y porque te daba pena decirme eso?— le interrogué, Yixing tragó saliva, mirándome, —es que... es decir, falta que te cuente otra teoría — al mirarle tan nervioso y tenso a la vez entendí un poco a que iba su teoría, —¿tiene que ver por la razón que me siento atraído sexualmente por ti?— le dije de sopetón, su rostro se puso de todos los colores, cambiando de un color a otro, —¿Tu...te sientes atraído por mí?— movió su mano libre señalándose y después señalándome, —Sí ¿tú no por mí?—para ese momento mi tonalidad de voz era suave y delicada, Yixing intentó retirar su mano de la mía pero lo jalé más para que no intentará irse otra vez, estaba seguro que Yixing estaba combatiéndose mentalmente, pero su actuar, sus ojos, su expresión corporal me decían que la respuesta era sí. —todo es a causa del pacto y mi sangre, no hay razón para alterarnos—, eché mi espalda hacia atrás recargándola en la silla, pero sin dejar de observar a mi acompañante, acaricié sus dedos, me encantaban la textura y su longitud —D.O. piensa que, si tenemos sexo, quizás entonces podamos ser libres el uno del otro—, cuando escuché esas palabras sentí mis orejas calientes, no me esperaba esa declaración. Me controlé, deseaba gritar de felicidad, quería tirarme encima de Yixing, hacerlo mío, no por lo que significaría tener sexo, sino porque quería tener sexo con él.


	14. CAPITULO TRECE: Time boils the rain

—Le dije que eso es imposible, porque tu puedes saciar tus necesidades sexuales con cualquier persona— sus palabras me sacaron de mi paraíso de fantasías, —¿perdón?—, Yixing me miró confundido, —Hace pocas horas te fuiste con alguien para tener sexo— sus palabras salieron más como un reproche, solté una sonrisa burlona, —tenía ganas de tener sexo, es cierto, salí a buscarlo, me encontré con alguien, pero no tuve sexo, no sé si D.O. tenga razón, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que me muero de ganas de tener sexo contigo, no sé la razón, pero solo quiero hacerlo contigo—. Yixing guardó silencio, parecía madurar más con el tema sexual, —Tengo 200 años de existencia, nunca se había conocido un pacto de sangre entre un vampiro antiguo y un humano que además de eso es un cazador, transigimos toda regla natural y sobrenatural habidas y por haber, siento que perdí mi apetito en todas sus formas por tu culpa—, —¿mi culpa?— interrogó Yixing, —toda esa idea del pacto, es escalofriante si lo pensamos de manera más fría, accedí sin chistar a tu ofrecimiento, prácticamente entregué mi vida a ti, un vampiro de 200 años en la palma de tu mano, al principio creí que me destruirías, que solo buscarías la manera de deshacerte de mi, incluso llegué a pensar que me matarías, porque Yixing, tu tienes las armas, eres inteligente y fuerte, puedes acabar conmigo, eres peligroso, sin embargo confiaste en mi, me encomendaste tu suerte, paseaste a mi lado, hiciste que me olvidará de la soledad en la que me encontraba, siempre fui solitario, la compañía que obtuve fue muy efímera, Yixing, Lay, tu eres mi acompañante, no sabes lo mucho que me dolía saber que solo estaba cerca de ti porque necesitabas saber de las habilidades que poseía tu sangre, te odie Yixing, yo no soy un conejillo de Indias, no soy un experimento, mi vida antinatural también tiene un valor.— mientras sacaba mi sentir, Yixing permanecía en silencio, oyendo cada uno de mis reproches, —Pero aun así lo aguanté, soporté que me vieras como tu formula química, porqué quería seguir conociéndote, deseaba que tiraras el telón y me mostraras realmente quien eras, y mientras me lo mostrabas, más fascinado contigo estaba, en cada oportunidad deseaba seducirte, que cayeras en mis redes, mi sed sexual por ti no viene de hace pocos días, incluso te puedo asegurar que mi deseo por ti surgió desde la primera vez que nos encontramos en la fiesta empresarial o quizás mientras estaba colgado de pies y manos en el ático de tu casa, y me observabas sentando con un aura de superioridad, te desee, te desee con todas mis fuerzas— confesé.

No sabía si seguir, todavía había demasiadas cosas por decir, Y Yixing estaba inmutable, ¿Qué más daba? Yixing decía ser sincero, entonces yo también lo sería, pese a cualquier cosa, debía serlo, porque si era sincero con él, también lo era conmigo mismo.

—Tu sangre siempre ha sido un misterio hasta para ti mismo, tu sangre vale más que mi propia vida, eso estoy de acuerdo , por tal motivo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, aunque te persigan, aunque nos persigan por siempre, quiero arriesgarme, si me lo permites y quizás algún día puedas sentirte tan locamente atraído por mi que cumplirás mi deseo.—

Yixing carraspeo su garganta, lamió su labio antes de hablar, —Entiendo, nunca estuvo entre mis planes el sentirme encariñado por un ser sobrenatural como tú, quizás si me lo hubieran dicho hace un par de años, me hubiera reído de eso, tampoco planeaba hacer un pacto con alguien de tu especie, ni mucho menos huir, o ir en contra de los planes de mi padre. Y me disculpo si te sentiste usado en algún momento, y a la vez agradezco que tengas paciencia, he intentando darte todo, incluso alimentarte porque me siento responsable de ti, ¿pero qué es lo que más deseas para ti?— preguntó Yixing con cautela, pero la palabra responsable había acaparado toda mi atención —Mi prioridad sin duda alguna en este momento es huir del consejo de vampiros— dije con sinceridad, Yixing parpadeo varia veces acercando su mano libre a nuestras propias manos entrelazadas para cubrirlas con la palma, —agradezco tu sinceridad, y estoy consiente que esa asamblea te persigue, por ese motivo debes saber que la condición que poseo en mi sangre es capaz de atraer a cualquier sobrenatural que este cerca, yo soy peligroso para ti, como bien lo mencionaste, huir del consejo estando cerca de mi; más que alejarte los atraerás a ti— entonces sentí que alejaba ambas manos, miré sus manos alejarse como en cámara lenta, recordé la noche en la playa, esa situación, el momento, el olor de su sangre la primera vez que mantuvimos contacto. —Lo sé de primera mano lo atrayente de tu sangre, la noche de la fiesta con los empresarios lo supe, un vampiro con experiencia como yo no pudo contener sus instintos, y me di cuenta lo poderoso que eres, pero aún así sabiendo los peligros que conllevaba asecharte quise alimentarme de ti, y cuando pienso que cualquier otro sobrenatural puede descubrir lo deliciosa de tu sangre hay algo aquí dentro de mi que hace que quiera matar a quien quiera que intente probarte, y la verdad no me importa que los del consejo me persigan, o que tu padre te persiga, lo que me importa es huir pero contigo, lo que realmente me importa es que ambos estemos a salvo, que ambos combatamos hombro con hombro y que sobrepasemos nuestros limites, que nos tengamos el uno al otro, como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho, deseo que encuentres lo que buscas, pero que lo encuentres teniéndome a tu lado. — mientras decía esas palabras Yixing no se movía, su mirada parecía tallada por un Dios, me observaba delicadamente, con ternura, con cariño. Separó ligeramente los labios, intentando dejar salir alguna palabra, pero tal vez las palabras no llegaban a él, me tragué un suspiro —No eres el único que está buscándose a sí mismo, con este viaje que iniciamos también empecé a descubrir un nuevo yo dentro de mí, permíteme ser tu conejillo de Indias, permíteme experimentar contigo también —.

Pasaron segundos, y la sonrisa de Yixing apareció en su rostro, mostrándome ese hoyuelo que tanto extrañé ver, al que añoraba, sonreí también, contagiado, —Tienes buenos sentimientos— dijo él, y yo negué —Los vampiros no tienen sentimientos, nosotros no sentimos— le respondí, Yixing alzó una ceja levantándose hacia mí, lo vi acercarse y no supe que hacer, —Entonces eres el único vampiro que puede sentir— . Me sorprendí de su respuesta y sonreí de lado —¿porqué dices eso?—, Yixing caminó de un lado a otro —eso que mencionaste de mi sangre, que no deseas que otro más la pruebe, se llaman celos, eres alguien que aún no puede identificar sus sentimientos, pero de que lo sientes, no hay duda en eso. — Yixing regresó a verme extendiendo su mano hacia mi, —Sigamos juntos en este viaje, esta vez sin condiciones, solo seguiremos porque ambos lo queremos— sin dudarlo le di mi mano, ambos sonreímos con esplendor, mientras nuestras manos se unían en un apretón, ese día sellamos nuestros destinos sin darnos cuenta.


	15. CAPITULO CATORCE: Too much

Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas después de unos segundos de haberlas apretado,—alguien está mirando hacia aquí— le dije a Yixing y enseguida se puso alerta, D.O. nos miraba desde la entrada, —Ellos han escuchado nuestra conversación— menciona bajando su mano, —lo entiendo, no es fácil que confíen en alguien de mi especie— mencioné, —No se trata solo de tu especie, ellos están desacatando una orden internacional, no es seguro que estemos aquí por más tiempo— me dijo en un murmullo, Yixing llamó con la mano a D.O. y él y otro chico de facciones más marcadas y piel un tanto más oscura se acercaron, es la primera vez que lo veía, —Bueno, ya lo escucharon, ¿qué opinan de ello?— indagó Yixing sin rodeos, y me sentí apenado, porque yo había sido sincero y todo el mundo escuchó mis palabras, mordí mi labio tan fuerte aguantando la pena que eso conllevaba, D.O. regresó a ver a su acompañante, —No es fácil para un cazador entregar a otro— comenzó diciendo el moreno, —Lo que Kai quiere decir es que, debemos entregarte a alguien y el problema es que no queremos— interrumpió D.O. —Aquí somos una familia, nadie te usará como arma, ¿lo sabes cierto?— le dijo con amabilidad, Yixing asintió con la cabeza, —Lo tengo claro, me han recibido como uno de ustedes— confesó Yixing entre cortadamente, —¿Aun así quieres irte?— preguntó el que ahora sabía se llamaba Kai, Yixing agachó la cabeza y asintió afirmativamente, Kai caminó frente a mí, me observó con una mirada dura, pareciera que todos los cazadores tienen esa mirada cuando se trata de intimidar a un sobrenatural, pero a diferencia de la mirada de Yixing, la mirada que poseía Kai daba miedo. —En el momento en que Lay deje esta casa se volverá un cazador furtivo y tu eres el primer miembro de su liga, emprenderán una misión, pero el jamás dejará de ser un cazador, porque lo lleva en la sangre, será tu responsabilidad ahora, lo que le suceda de aquí en adelante será culpa tuya, espero que tengas la suficiente fuerza para respondernos, a la liga coreana y china si le llega a pasar algo a Lay— sus palabras sonaban más a una amenaza, que a una advertencia. —él me tiene a mí, y yo lo tengo a él — interfirió Yixing, Kai miró con incredulidad a Yixing, —me sorprendió el hecho de que el vampiro supiera tu nombre—, —él también sabe mi nombre, no hay secretos para él— le corregí, D.O. se interpuso ante nuestras miradas, —Kai sabe algo importante que desea compartirles— murmuró tocando con fuerza el hombro del moreno.

Kai me sostuvo la mirada por más tiempo, pero en sus pensamientos solo se podía ver las ganas que tenía de ponerme las manos encima, apretó los puños y desvió la mirada hacia Yixing, —En los bosques de Damyang habita un brujo que tiene amplios conocimientos de sobrenaturales tal vez puedan obtener una respuesta a lo que ambos están buscando, recaben la mayor información posible y... suerte—Kai extendió su mano hacia Yixing y él correspondió a su gesto, D.O. me dio la mano y yo le di la mía, sonriendo por mi triunfo, todo ese protocolo lo entendía, Yixing se iba conmigo, me había elegido.

Yixing y yo continuamos nuestro viaje, nos habíamos alejado de la casa de los cazadores, tomamos un tren hacia Damyang y en pocas horas ya estábamos en ese poblado, no conocíamos al brujo, lo único que sabíamos es que debíamos llegar a la mitad de...   
Yixing y yo continuamos nuestro viaje, nos habíamos alejado de la casa de los cazadores, tomamos un tren hacia Damyang y en pocas horas ya estábamos en ese poblado, no conocíamos al brujo, lo único que sabíamos es que debíamos llegar a la mitad de la montaña y desde la cascada veríamos su cabaña, caminábamos por la montaña, entre los palos de bambú, tan altos, tan delgados, —Yixing.. — lo llamé, él detuvo su paso regresándome a ver, —¿si?—, lo vi sonreír ligeramente, —¿Ya no te molesta que te llame Yixing?— interrogué, el negó con la cabeza, —Es un nombre que me dio mi madre, es significativo para un cazador también—, continuó caminando, —LuHan, él también te llamó por tu nombre — recordé, Yixing detuvo su paso, observe su espalda, y regresó a verme ligeramente, a través de sus ojos incrustó un recuerdo, LuHan tenía unos 5 años, y caminaba por un bosque, podía ver el rostro de terror que tenía cuando encontró a Yixing todo irreconocible, después estaba otro recuerdo más, LuHan jugaba con el pequeño Yixing mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas, dormía en el suelo mientras Yixing ocupaba su humilde cama, eché el cuerpo hacia atrás para salirme de las imágenes mentales de Yixing, en ese lapso resbalé con una piedra y Yixing me atrapó de la muñeca, —¿estas bien?— preguntó soltándome lentamente, —no me sueltes, puedo caer de nuevo— dije torpemente, creo que él no se daba cuenta que me daba sus recuerdos, por al menos un hora seguimos recorriendo la montaña sin salir del bosque de bambú, escuché ruido y puse toda la atención posible, jalé a Yixing y me miró con incertidumbre, le hice una señal de silencio y nos quedamos parados mirando hacia arriba, en busca de alguna extraña presencia.

—¿qué hacen dos forasteros rondando mi bosque?— interrogó una voz suave, —buscamos a un brujo, requerimos de sus servicios— respondió Yixing, —¿Qué tipo de negocios ansia un humano con un vampiro?—, solté la mano de Yixing y corrí a toda velocidad...  
—¿qué hacen dos forasteros rondando mi bosque?— interrogó una voz suave, —buscamos a un brujo, requerimos de sus servicios— respondió Yixing, —¿Qué tipo de negocios ansia un humano con un vampiro?—, solté la mano de Yixing y corrí a toda velocidad detrás de un bambú a unos metros de nosotros, entonces descubrí el escondite —demoraste demasiado tiempo en encontrarme— respondió retándome con su mirada y su sonrisa burlona, salió de su escondite con un bastón de madera, se inclinó ligeramente hacia Yixing en una reverencia y yo me quedé enfadado.

Yixing y yo seguimos al sujeto hasta una cabaña oculta por la enorme cascada que ya habíamos pasado, en el interior había trastes y diversos olores, el hombre se sentó en su sillón y tanto Yixing como yo ocupamos los espacios de su sala, el brujo nos miraba detenidamente —Me llamo Minseok, pero me conocen como el brujo Baozi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?—, Yixing regresó a mirarme, resoplé antes de comenzar hablar —queremos saber todo lo referente a su sangre — el brujo baozi caminó hacia Yixing y lo tomo del brazo, enterró su uña en su piel haciendo que un poco de sangre brotara, el brujo la admiro, luciendo sus ojos enormes y brillantes, tocó la sangre con la yema de su dedo y la llevó al sol, por unos minutos no dijo nada, —muchacho, eres un arma letal andante— hizo el sonido de un chiflido y regresó a verme —¿has consumido su sangre?— me indagó y yo respondí con un —sí—, el brujo sonrió de lado a lado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el ataque de risa, Yixing y yo nos miramos sin entender lo que sucedía, —Puedo ayudarlos en lo que están buscando, pero mi precio a cobrar es un litro de tu sangre y también tengo una respuesta para ti —dijo mirándome, me levanté del sillón cubriendo a Yixing —¿hay algo que yo puedo darte para pagar la respuesta de él?— el brujo baozi lo negó con la cabeza, —Solo puedes pagar por tu respuesta, el precio que te cobraré es muy sencillo, necesito una planta que esta del otro lado de la frontera y solo florece una vez cada 10 años, si la traes a mí, te aseguro que la respuesta que te daré pagará el precio de la planta—me guiñó el ojo al terminar su respuesta. Yixing se levantó del sillón y se paró a mi lado —ve por la planta, me quedaré aquí para darle mi sangre—, su repuesta me sorprendió, —no quiero dejarte aquí— susurré, —no pasará nada, él ya dijo cuales son sus intenciones— acaricié su mejilla antes de irme a toda velocidad de ahí.


	16. CAPITULO QUINCE: November Rain

Corrí sin mirar atrás, con una preocupación cargando en mis hombros, no sabía que intenciones tenía el brujo con Yixing, tal vez me había mandado lejos para aprovecharse de él, ese tipo de pensamientos tenía constantemente mientras corría, llegué hasta la frontera de las dos coreas, el aire parecía ir en otra dirección, la tierra a simple vista parecía infértil, me quedé parado observando la tierra seca y casi muerta, la escases de agua era evidente a simple vista, a un par de kilómetros se podía ver el extenso muro de alambrado, caminé a paso lento y tranquilo, olfateando la plata que me había pedido el brujo, dudaba siquiera que pudiera hallarla, comenzaba a pensar que su táctica para alejarme era esa, las huellas por donde caminaba trozaban la tierra, el ruido que este producía parecía cruel, miré hacia abajo, me agaché para levantar la arena muerta debajo de mis pies, y noté que había vida floral —pasto— murmuré, seguí caminando mirando hacia abajo en todo momento, casi llegaba al muro de alambrado cuando la plata que el brujo buscaba estaba floreciendo, tan azul como el mismo cielo. Excavé con las manos y la arranqué con todo y raíz, cuando me levanté el sonido de alarma retumbo en todas direcciones, una luz infrarroja comenzó a girar desde la base alta de la torre de vigilancia, escuché pasos escabullirse y miré hacia esa dirección, entonces vi que una fila de personas en precarias condiciones huía hacia el sur, la luz infrarroja me captó, miré hacia la torre de vigilancia que me monitoreaba, y me decía en un acento extraño de coreano que me capturarían, sonreí, y me transformé enseñándoles mi dentadura blanca y colmilluda, entonces hui con todas mis fuerzas recordando las palabras del brujo ((la planta no puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin tierra)), las patrullas fronterizas me perseguían, pero estaban a años luz de darme alcancé. Por un momento había olvidado que Yixing estaba esperando mi llegada.

Volví a correr apresuradamente hasta ese bosque de bambú, cada kilómetro que avanzaba parecía tan eterno, pero cuando al fin llegué, el brujo Baozi me esperaba en la puerta cruzado de brazos, —¿la encontraste? — dijo con efusividad, acerqué mi mano empolvada y abrí mi mano para mostrarle la planta, Baozi saltó de alegría y sin decirme más la tomó con delicadeza y se la llevó hacia la parte húmeda de su terreno. No lo observé, me metí a su cabaña para buscar a Yixing, pero cuando entré él estaba recostado en el sillón con el brazo extendido hacia el aire, dormía y su respiración era pausada, caminé con lentitud hacia él y me senté sobre el piso para observarlo, tenía ganas de acariciarlo, pero temía que si lo hacía despertaría, además mis uñas estaban muy sucias, se había acumulado tierra, bufé en desconcierto, al poco rato baozi entró, —Estas enamorado— me dijo, y yo le miré fijo y seriamente, después negué, —Claro que no solo...—iba a justificarme pero él me interrumpió —No te lo pregunté, te lo estoy afirmando— .

Apenas terminó de decírmelo Yixing estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos, —volviste — murmuró tallándose el ojo con la mano que no estaba picada, le ayudé a reincorporarse en el sillón con cuidado—¿te sientes débil?— Yixing guardó silencio pero negó con la cabeza, baozi se acercó a Yixing para tomarlo de la mano, Yixing le observó a los ojos mientras le hablaba en tono bajo —has cometido un error toda tu vida, pensando que si descubres los secretos de tu sangre descubrirás quien eres, pero tu sangre no tiene ningún secreto, solo es la defensa de tus miedos, tus ganas de vivir y las circunstancias, te dieron las armas para que salieras triunfante de tu primera batalla cuando aún eras un niño, tu ADN es la de un cazador, eres un cazador con un don privilegiado, tu decides como lo usas y de que manera, pero ahora debes vivir como tú sin apremiar a tu sangre, estoy ansioso de saber de qué manera usaras tu sangre, porque tu sangre ya no te usará a ti, el poder que tienes no reside en tu sangre sino en tu corazón, tu eres tú, simplemente tú.— baozi sonrió y cuando miré a Yixing este estaba llorando silenciosamente, las palabras del brujo habían tocado las fibras más sensibles. Sonreí, no en tono de burla sino porque Yixing entendió que su búsqueda había culminado ahí. Él no necesitaba descubrir su sangre, él no la necesitaba para conocerse a sí mismo. 

Después de unos minutos Baozi regresó a verme, su mirada había cambiado, a una que no era posible descifrar, —¿puedes hacerte sangrar? Solo necesito una gota de tu sangre para salir de cualquier duda— suspiré antes de volver a transfórmame, mis garras de vampiro aparecieron y sentí la mirada de Yixing intensamente sobre mi, pero no presté cuidado significativo, así que proseguí haciéndome un pequeño corte en mi dedo índice, la sangre no brotó tan intenso, pero Baozi apretó mi dedo para que fluyera más, llevó mi mano hacia la ventana, trasluciéndola entre la luz del sol, y después sonrió —A esto es a lo que me refería, no es tu sangre la que hace el milagro, eres tú, pequeño cazador—confesó el brujo bajando mi mano, parpadee sin comprender las palabras, lentamente mi transformación culminó y regrese a un estado "normal", Yixing caminó hacia mi para tomar mi mano y mirar la sangre de mi dedo, —¿Qué pasa?— dije mirando de la cara de Baozi a la de Yixing, con un deje de preocupación—Tu sangre está...— dijo el brujo quedándose callado, —¿qué tiene mi sangre?— interrumpí el silencio, —está comenzando a cobrar vida—dijo finalmente el brujo, Yixing regresó a verlo, su rostro parecía socavado—Si continúa alimentándose de mi sangre ¿se trasformará?— indagó el ex cazador, ¿transformarme en qué?, ¿en mi forma vampírica?, Baozi asintió con la cabeza —pero si se la quitas , envejecerá más rápido ya que su cuerpo refutará cualquier tipo de alimento, al menos hasta que se termine de transformar sino morirá.—, cuando escuché lo último me reí —¿morirme yo?, escuchen bien, soy un vampiro, he vivido más de 200 años, y sigo "vivo", es imposible que muera, les tengo una noticia, ¡ya estoy muerto!—me burlé, baozi cruzó los brazos y rodó lo ojos, —sabemos que estás muerto, pero lo que el brujo quiere decir es que tu cuerpo morirá, se pudrirá como cualquier mortal— respondió Lay, entonces me quedé atónito sin saber que demonios decir, porque yo no era cualquiera, y mucho menos era mortal,—Lentamente estas dejando de ser un vampiro, tu audición está disminuyendo con el pasar de los días, la sangre que saboreaste comenzó todo el proceso, pero inició porque el cazador así lo quiso, has perdido velocidad de reacción, cuando llegaste al bosque demoraste mucho en encontrar mi escondite, inclusive dudé de que hallaras la planta, porque tu sentido del olfato ya está al mismo nivel que la de cualquier humano—, Yixing irrumpió mientras trataba de coordinar toda esa basta información —¿hay alguna forma de detener la transformación?—, baozi negó con la cabeza —Nunca se ha visto un fenómeno como este, pero estoy seguro que no hay retroceso, ha avanzado demasiado rápido— Yixing me miró con desconcierto, inclinándose —Lo siento— dijo suavemente dejando caer más gotas de lágrimas al suelo, —¿porqué...porqué lloras?— pregunté tocando su cabello con calma, —Aún no lo entiende— dijo el brujo, Yixing se reintegró a su posición colocando ambas manos sobre mis mejillas, me miró a los ojos y esta vez de nueva cuenta me vi reflejado a través de su hermoso color azabache cristalino por las lágrimas , — Si continuas consumiendo mi sangre te transformaras eventualmente en humano, pero sino lo haces dejarás este mundo—, parpadee, sin decir una palabra al respecto, no me importaba pensar, todavía podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos y eso me hizo feliz, a pesar de que no pude sonreír. 

Baozi interrumpió nuestro encuentro. —les recomiendo que huyan lo más lejos posible, las personas que están tras ustedes les siguen el paso, el vampiro aún puede correr rápido, desplácense lo más lejos que les sea posible, hasta donde le alcancé la velocidad, pónganse ambos a salvo, enséñale a sentir más, permítele reconocer sus sentimientos, te necesitará más que a nadie en el mundo y si alguna vez necesitan ayuda, ahora saben cómo encontrar mi cabaña, pero sobre todo recuerden que el resto depende de ustedes— el brujo extendió su mano hacia Yixing y Yixing cerró los ojos asintiendo a sus palabras mientras retenía su respiración . Escuché el viento chocar contra la ventana, y me perdí el momento en que ambos bajaron sus manos, —El tiempo cambia, pronto lloverá—dijo el brujo, pensé que estaba loco, en noviembre difícilmente llueve, Yixing caminó a la salida y lo seguí, pensativo, el brujo y él se dirigieron unas últimas palabras que no escuché con claridad, incliné mi cabeza como despedida y caminamos de regreso para bajar la montaña, ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero estaba seguro que de cierto modo Yixing se sentía responsable de lo que me estaba sucediendo, y aunque no era mi deber quitarle la carga desee al menos darle a conocer mi decisión, porque al final de todo, era mi propio estilo de vida que él está cambiando, pero yo decidiría como continuarla —No pienso pudrirme aún, así que sí voy a volverme humano, quiero que sea en Paris— confesé, Yixing no dijo nada, regresó a ver al cielo y la primera gota de lluvia se clavó en su frente. —apuremos el paso, quizás en Francia haya buen clima—. Puntualizó.


	17. CAPITULO DIESISEIS: The assembly call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a d v e r t e n c i a ..- contenido de lemon *-*

La Torre Eiffel se veía desde el departamento que habíamos rentado, todas las noches desde el día en que habíamos llegado a Paris me sentaba frente a la ventana para admirar su colorido, lo inmensa que era, lo majestuosa que parecía, en otras circunstancias, la hubiera escalado con tan solo tres brincos. Pero la gasolina en mis piernas se había acabado apenas una semana atrás. Yixing llevaba una doble vida, desde que salimos de Seúl hemos evitado hablar del tema de mi transformación, me he mantenido en silencio porque no sé cómo abordar el asunto, pero he notado que Yixing está alejado de mí, no sé si sea mi condición decrepita o mi estado de ánimo que me juega una mala pasada pero siento que Yixing se aleja cada vez más de mi, por ejemplo, se extrae solo la sangre y la guarda en un recipiente de vidrio y así me la da a beber, no me mira cuando lo hago y la mayor parte del tiempo está ocupado trabajando, por lo que usa de excusa que está cansado para evitar pasar tiempo conmigo.

Suspiro cuando la puerta de entrada se cierra, escucho que avienta las llaves en la mesa y veo a través del vidrio de la ventana que cuelga su abrigo en el perchero —he vuelto— dice y yo asiento con la cabeza sin regresarlo a ver, tocó mi cuello con mi mano derecha y siento la cadena que me regaló, agacho la mirada cuando escucho que camina hacia su habitación, siento un vacío y un tremendo frío cuando se marcha; pero antes de que toque la manija de la puerta le hablo —¿He dejado de ser importante para ti ahora que has aceptado lo que eres?— Yixing detiene su paso pero guarda silencio, —No— menciona, no sé cómo seguir la conversación y bajo la mirada observando mis zapatos brillantes, quizás en el fondo Yixing quiera retomar su vida, y regresar a ser lo que nunca debió dejar de ser, un cazador. Yixing camina hacia mí y toca mi hombro, alzo la mirada y veo nuestros reflejos en el espejo del vidrio de la ventana, —te doy tu espacio para que asimiles en lo que te estas convirtiendo— continua diciendo, —Nunca has preguntado lo que pienso, solo lo has supuesto, y te alejas porque no sabes como afrontarme— le digo, —¿lo dices porque eso te ocurre a ti?— interroga, regreso a verle llevando mi mano a la suya que yace todavía sobre mi hombro,—¿Quieres regresar a China y volver a tus actividades de cazador?— pregunté directo, Yixing me mira pero niega rápidamente, entonces tomo fuerza y le digo—no me importa si soy vampiro o humano, ese día mientras mirábamos el mar de Busan, desee tener una vida en la que pudiera tenerte, ¿a ti te importa en lo que me estoy convirtiendo?— , Yixing niega nuevamente, me levanto de la silla y me acerco a él para tomarlo del rostro, —lo que debe importarte es lo que estoy sintiendo—le digo desorbitando sus ojos, —el brujo dijo que me enseñaras a sentir más, todo esto es nuevo para mi— murmuro acortando más la distancia, bajo mis manos para envolver su cintura, él no intenta huir, sigue mirándome al rostro, —Estoy enamorado de ti— me dice con suavidad y sin parpadear, —No quiero volver a ser cazador ni alejarme de ti— me dice esas palabras que se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta por bastante tiempo y tal vez el momento indicado para decirlas era ese exactamente; la tensión entre nosotros se había ido para siempre. Ladeo la cabeza sutilmente acercándome a su rostro para besarlo en los labios desesperadamente, la suavidad de su boca me pedía explorarle más, Yixing correspondió a mi beso de la misma manera, ambos cerrando los ojos podíamos sentir tocar la puerta de algo que llamaban paraíso, su lengua se deslizó por mi cavidad bucal llevando el beso a un segundo plano, ambos cerramos los ojos disfrutando de los demás besos que le siguieron al primero, nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaron, intentó cortar el beso pero se lo impedí mordiendo su labio inferior, bajé las manos para sacarle la playera, nos separamos únicamente para eso, Yixing posó las manos sobre mi pecho, y me miró con un deje de lujuria, deslicé mis manos por su espalda desnuda, acariciando su terciopelada piel, sonrió, y lo volví a besar con añoranza, guiándole hacia mi recamara. Se impulsó para que le cargara, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas y sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, lo llevé así hasta mi cama, con sumo cuidado lo dejé caer para besarle el cuello, suspiró con ganas, llevando sus manos a mis cabellos, revolviéndolos, mis besos húmedos los repartí por sus tetillas, succionando uno de sus pezones para arrancarle jadeos, deslice mi lengua por su abdomen, repartiendo besos a su paso, le quité el estorboso cinturón y el pantalón los mande fuera de él, su esbelto cuerpo me suplicaba que lo tomara, Yixing desabotonó mi camisa blanca favorita con lentitud, botón a botón, volviéndome loco, quería que me tocara, justamente como yo lo hacía, sus dedos se pasearon por debajo de mi pantalón, y tocó mis puntos más sensibles, mi entrepierna estaba despierta y ansiosa, ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con este momento?, ¿Cuántas veces no desee que sus hermosas manos me tocaran como lo hacía en ese momento?, la espera había valido la pena. Eché a volar mis pantalones, me posicioné entre sus piernas para hacerlo mío, lo embestí con fuerza, podía ver sus manos empuñar la sabana, el ritmo de mis embestidas era más constante conforme el sonido de sus gemidos se unificaba con los míos, traté de ser generoso y sutil a la vez, a pesar de que había perdido mi verdadera fuerza había aún parte de un vampiro dentro de mi, la bestia no había muerto y el deseo que sentía por Yixing me hacía perder la cordura, mi deseo por él no se extinguía con el pasar de los minutos, mi semilla se instauró dentro de él, resbalando por sus gloriosos glúteos que me hacían tocar el cielo con solo extender la mano. ¿esto es a lo que los humanos le llaman amor?, sus cabellos se removían, su boca entreabierta, su rostro rojo y el sudor resbalando por su sien, eran el paraíso del que todos los libros de religión hablaban. Cuando nuestros cuerpos perdieron fuerza salí de su interior, recostándome a su lado, su cabeza estaba sobre mi antebrazo, reposando mientras recuperaba el aliento. —esto es hacer el amor— murmuró antes de depositar un beso en mis labios, olí su aroma natural acariciando su cuello con la punta de mi nariz mientras asentía a su información, me relamí lo labios sintiéndome honestamente feliz, como nunca en mi vida, y lo supe, ser un humano no significa debilidad, un humano está formado de sentimientos magníficos, sentimientos que se transforman en experiencias y que toman sentido cuando las llegas a sentir de verdad, como ese momento, todavía no era un humano, pero Yixing me hacía sentir parte de uno, por supuesto ese momento hizo que mis sentidos se pusieran en alerta, extrañaba su cuello, extrañaba beber directamente de él, abrí grande la boca para sacar mis colmillos y enterrarlos sobre su preciosa piel, exhaló aire al sentir el piquete, succioné su sangre, bebiendo con delicia, cerré los ojos, continuando la succión, conformé más bebía, mis ojos se sentían pesados, no era la misma sensación que otras veces, pero era imposible separarme, tenía sed de él, de su preciosa sangre, apreté los labios obligándome a separarme, escuché un jadeo proveniente de su boca, y un hilo de sangre se había quedado colgando de mi colmillo derecho, recargue mi cabeza sobre la almohada, sintiéndome sumamente cansado. Por unos momentos sentí que el sueño me había vencido, pero el ruido de la cama hizo que abriera un ojo, vi la silueta de Yixing colocarse una bata de baño y regresó a verme —tocan la puerta, veré quien es, sigue descansado— musitó, intenté responder pero mi voz no salió, cerré los ojos, pero no podía estar tranquilo, ¿Quién podría tocar la puerta a estas horas?, relamí mis labios, lo sentía tan secos, como si necesitara beber agua, la falta de líquido comenzaba a partir mis labios, reuní todas mis fuerzas para levantarme de la cama, apenas recuerdo haberme enrollado en una toalla y caminar desequilibradamente debido a los mareos constantes que me habían dado desde que puse un pie fuera de la cama, avancé, la puerta estaba semi abierta, debía decirle a Yixing que no me sentía nada bien, no sabía que me pasaba, nunca en mi existencia había sentido una sensación tan horrible como aquella, —Où se cache le vampire? (¿Dónde está el vampiro?)— preguntaron en francés, parpadee tantas veces como me fueron posibles, un hombre de complexión alta y delgada mantenía a Yixing apretando del cuello y varios centímetros arriba del suelo, usaba en su rostro una técnica de alucinación para que no identificáramos su horripilante cara; Yixing pataleaba, intenté sostenerme de la puerta, deseaba ayudar a Yixing e intenté transformarme en vampiro, usando toda la fuerza que mantenía de reserva pero la inercia de mi cuerpo me derrumbo sobre el piso sin siquiera lograr sacar el cambio de mi color de iris de mis ojos, el ruido fue tan estrepitoso que el sujeto soltó a Yixing dejándolo caer de bruces sobre el suelo, intenté arrastrarme por el piso para cubrir el cuerpo de Yixing pero las fuerzas no me alcanzaron, Yixing se levantó rápidamente del piso lanzando la daga de punta de cruz hacia el sujeto que vestía un abrigo negro de piel, la daga se incrustó sobre el brazo del intruso, fue entonces que dejó caer la técnica de alucinación mostrándole su verdadero rostro a Yixing—mauvais but, chasseur (mal tiro, cazador)—, el sujeto se retiró la daga de una sola acción, regresándole la daga a Yixing, el cuchillo se clavó tan fuerte en el pecho de Yixing que el grito ahogado de dolor no interrumpió mis ganas de protegerlo, pero no lograba avanzar, mi impotencia era tal que de mis ojos salieron lágrimas, estiré mi mano al notar que Yixing llamó al intruso — J'avais hâte que tu me fasses mal (estaba ansioso de que me hirieras)— le dijo en francés en un tono tan maquiavélico, el hombre al ver la sangre brotando por el pecho se relamió los labios abalanzándose enseguida sobre Yixing, intenté gritar pero el esfuerzo fue mayor al que pudiera tener que perdí el conocimiento, con la imagen de Yixing sacrificándose por mí.

No sabía si estaba metido en un sueño profundo, si era solo parte de mi imaginación, o era algo real que me estaba sucediendo, pero todas mis preocupaciones habían desaparecido por unos momentos, olía a Yixing, al aroma que tanto me agradaba, el aroma que desprendía cuando miraba desde la punta de la torre N, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos podía ver el color azabache de sus ojos mirándome fijamente, la frescura del mar de Busan, el delicioso sabor del vino de Beijín, o el café por la mañana, en el paladar sentía el sabor de la sangre de Yixing con la que me alimentó en innumerables veces inundando toda mi boca, traté de contener el aire, pero si lo sostenía por más tiempo me sentía asfixiado, y realmente no quería morir, deseaba con todas mis ganas regresar al lugar, regresar al hogar que durante 200 años no tuve. Inhalé aire y sentí que nuevamente podría regresar, no de la forma que añoraba, pero aunque sea de la forma que aborrecí en su momento, no me importaba como, solo quería volver, ayudar a Yixing, seguir de su lado para experimentar uno de mis deseos. —Yixing— murmuré...


	18. CAPITULO DIESISIETE: Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato: Vampiro Matusalén: Esta posición la ocupan vampiros cuya edad alcanza los 1200 años. Se produce un cambio realmente palpable. Pasan a parecer menos humanos, más ancianos y físicamente están más delgados. La Bestia en ellos ha tomado el control y no tienen prácticamente humanidad. Son enormemente fuertes y fieros.

Cuando reaccioné era a causa de un dolor en mi pecho, abrí los ojos que estaban humedecidos a causa de mis lágrimas, llevé mi mano para cubrirme el pecho, apretándolo, entonces sentí algo diferente, había algo dentro de mi que palpitaba, era un corazón.. —¿estas bien?— dijo Yixing con suavidad, regresé a verle, pero él yacía recargado sobre la pared, estaba exhausto y las paredes de la sala estaban manchadas de sangre, me asusté al verlo en esas condiciones, me levanté caminando hacia él, —No hables— le dije, intenté escuchar su ritmo cardiaco pero mis oídos no tenían ya más esa habilidad, Yixing sonrió ampliamente, y respirando con dificultad me dijo —ya eres totalmente humano— y entonces comprendí que la transformación había culminado exitosamente, levanté a Yixing con mis manos, olvidándome del festejo en un segundo, lo cargué fuera del departamento pasando por encima del cuerpo del hombre que había lastimado a Yixing, —te llevaré a un hospital seguro, ese vampiro todavía esta vivo— murmuré, Yixing no dijo nada, solo empuño más fuerte su daga que estaba completamente ensangrentada.

Llegando al hospital un par de enfermeras tomaron a Yixing en un camilla y lo llevaron dentro de un quirófano, había perdido mucha sangre y se había desmayado como producto del cansancio, mientras esperaba una enfermara se aproximo a mi —¿es usted familiar?—, me interrogo llevando unas hojas en la mano, asentí con suavidad manteniendo mi mente en un estado de alerta preocupación, —Soy lo único que le queda— la enfermera no dijo más y me entregó unos papeles para que rellenara, enseguida se fue, leí punto por punto y al final después de pensarlo en el nombre del paciente coloqué el mío, todo por seguridad, estábamos en Francia pero la sede más importante de cazadores estaba en esa ciudad, no correría riesgos innecesarios.

Fueron dos semanas muy amargas, que se quedó en observación, me di cuenta que ser un humano era más difícil de lo que me temía, pese a que Yixing tenía una fuerza incomparable le había costado trabajo reponerse de esta, un segundo ataque en su vida pensé que decaería, lo bueno de todo esto que por varias semanas curé sus heridas y lo alimenté con paciencia, gracias a que sus heridas no eran muy graves y que el vampiro no lo mordió pudo sanar. Estaba pensando que para ese momento la asamblea de vampiros ya había mandado una manada de vampiros para atraparnos.

El día que le dieron de alta compré una docena de globos de colores, y lo llevé al hospital, apenas comenzaba a caminar con normalidad, al verme entrar al cuarto sonrío como no lo había hecho en los últimos días, su sonrisa era tan preciosa como la primera vez que me la mostró, suspiré, me sentía tan especial cuando él me miraba, me acerqué a él para acariciar su cabello y después darle su presente. —Felicidades por tu recuperación— le dije y lo abracé con fuerza, no quería soltarlo, él guardó silencio, en todas estas semanas nadie tocó el tema de lo sucedido, pero creo que ahora que todo parecía pasado deberíamos abordarlo, porque quería que supiera la decisión que había tomado. Me separé de él lentamente, le miré al rostro y le pregunté —¿qué fue lo que sucedió?¿Como pudiste derrotar a un vampiro matusalén? — le pregunté en un tono más suave, para que nadie pudiera escucharnos; él me miró, parpadeo un par de veces y me relató —No creí que fuesen tan fuertes superiormente, tuve que clavarme la daga varias veces para infectarla con mi sangre y así poder apuñalarlo, aún así solo lo dejé inmóvil. Tuve tanto miedo—suspiré de solo imaginar la escena tan criminal, tomé su mano y la acerqué a mi boca para depositar un beso —Eres todo lo que tengo y sé que darías incluso tu vida por salvarme, lo ví y créeme que yo también daría lo que soy por ti — Yixing acaricia mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, como respuesta a lo que le decía, me miraba como si fuera la gema más preciosa del universo, con esos ojos encantadores y con un máximo de brillo, —Ya me has dado todo, eres un milagro, dejaste de ser un vampiro— y sonrió satisfecho, me acerqué a él y le besé en los labios lento pero sustancialmente, cuando nos separamos ambos sonreímos recargando nuestras frentes una con la otra —luces extremadamente guapo como humano— sonrío de lado ante su confesión, —siempre he sido extremadamente guapo — le respondí, y el niega dándome un leve golpe en el brazo, después ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

—YiFan... sabes, tengo mucho miedo— confiesa jugueteándose las manos y mi nombre nunca había sonado tan bien pronunciado como lo había hecho él en ese momento, Me acerco para rodearlo con mi brazo por su espalda—Escribí ese nombre en los papeles del Hospital — confesé y Yixing se muestra sorprendido de mi respuesta —pero dime ¿porqué te sientes temeroso XingXing?— prosigo diciéndole observando sus hermosos labios , —Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de un vampiro, no por lo que pudiera hacerme, sino porque temía que te destruyera frente a mi, mientras lo atacaba clavó en mi mente imágenes de las ganas que tenía de encontrarte para hacerte pedazos y en un momento creí que no lo vencería, y que acabaría conmigo como simple papel, tuve miedo de ser dejado atrás, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarte. — al escuchar las últimas palabras de Yixing me sentí conmovido y a la vez preocupado, busqué su mirada sin separarme del abrazo —Pase lo que pase, suceda lo que tenga que suceder, así el mundo se atreva a olvidarte, yo nunca lo haré. 200 años de vivir no valieron como lo han sido los últimos meses a tu lado, así como me has protegido yo también lo haré, con toda mis fuerzas—, Yixing sonríe y deposita un beso rápido en mis labios, —Gracias— murmura —En algún momento pensé que me reprocharías el que solo tuvieras una vida—, yo niego —jamás, desee una vida, solo una pero vivirla junto a ti, eso es mi mayor regalo, mi mayor anhelo y mi única regla.—.

—Todo valió la pena ¿verdad? — dijo Yixing, —Sí — respondí sin dudar, —¿crees que sea el momento de huir?— me indaga, —Es el momento de irnos de aquí, ellos saben quién eres, la asamblea no tardará en volver— saco de mi bolsillo unos boletos de avión y se los entregó a Yixing, él desdobla con lentitud y lo lee, —si nos apuramos podremos abordarlo— me mira en cuanto digo aquello, —No he hecho la maleta— coloco su mano en mi pecho —solo me necesitas a mi — Yixing sonríe amplio y asiente afirmativamente soltando la decena de globos que le había dado como regalo, todos volaron por la ventana formando un particular arcoíris que iluminaba el cielo, ambos nos quedamos prendados de esa imagen hasta que el último globo desapareció a nuestra vista.

Salimos del hospital y tomamos un taxi directo al aeropuerto, sin maletas, sin nada en nuestras manos, solo la compañía del uno hacia el otro, decidí viajar a Estados Unidos, para retomar una vida, la única que teníamos, en el país de la esperanza, quizás podríamos comenzar nuestros sueños, él sin ser cazador y yo sin ser vampiro, rentamos una casa en Nueva York donde Yixing encontró un trabajo de investigador y yo era profesor en una universidad de idiomas, mientras llevábamos esa vida, deseamos que nuestra historia no terminará ahí, era peligroso la forma en que llevábamos la situación sin embargo deseábamos encontrar la manera de estar a salvo del mundo sobrenatural, un tercer ataque no sería fácil para Yixing recuperarse y yo no sería de ninguna ayuda. Pero ambos nos protegeríamos, pese a cualquier circunstancia yo trataría de volverme fuerte.

Hasta ahora las cosas marchan bien, Yixing y yo hemos empezado a conocer la verdadera felicidad. Ambos encontramos el motivo de nuestra existencia, y ese motivo es estar juntos. Cuando lo miro todos los días trabajar, me siento tan orgulloso de él, de que no se dejó vencer, que pudo superar el trauma de su sangre y eso me hace tener fuerzas, mientras lo miro descubro que el verdadero amor hace que un monstruo se transforme en la criatura más preciosa de la creación, a eso se le llama milagro.

EPILOGO

Un hombre de mediana edad, poseedor de unos ojos color azabache se encontraba en un despacho sin mucha luz, tenía un cuadro de la liga de cazadores de toda china, el despacho estaba adornado de cabezas de lobos disecados que mantenía como trofeos, lo mismo ocurría en su escritorio que tenía colmillos de vampiros adornándolo, llevaba días con la atención puesta sobre un libro, un libro que mantenía en sus manos del que su título era visible con letras doradas, "the lonely vampire ", la portada parecía ser la de un bosque, al hombre se le hacía tan familiar la descripción del lugar de los acontecimientos que incluso podía asegurar que él era parte de esa historia o que pudo haber estado en ese lugar, en ese momento, y en esas mismas circunstancias; el libro daba tantos datos posibles que solo un cazador podría conocer si formaba parte de la liga de cazadores. Eso era lo interesante de ello, lo real que era con el pasar de la trama.

—¿Señor Zhang?— dice una voz femenina mientras toca la puerta del despacho, el hombre de mediana edad alza la vista, observando que la mujer entra a su despacho —¿ya tienes la información que te pedí?— le dice en tono molesto, —la obra comenzó a distribuirse a principios del año en nuestro país, pero antes de este hay dos precuelas, una publicada por primera vez en Francia, la segunda en Corea y la tercera, la que tiene en sus manos en China— el hombre guardó silencio cerrando el libro y levantándose de su silla —¿quién es el autor?—, la mujer junta las manos apretándoselas antes de que responda, el fiero hombre le causaba nervios, —la editorial no lo sabe, es un autor anónimo— el hombre patea la silla con furia, —desperdicio de información, quiero resultados, no por eso soy el líder de los cazadores—, la mujer agachó la cabeza varias veces, —hay una noticia buena—, el hombre alza la ceja —hemos interceptado uno de los correos electrónicos de la editorial, el autor dejó esta nota—, la mujer entrega una hoja de papel impresa , el señor Zhang la lee con cuidado y después deja escapar una gran risa —Parece que mi hijo se está divirtiendo del otro lado del mundo con ese vampiro— arruga la hoja de papel y la tira al bote de la basura ocultando su sonrisa en segundos—No descansaré hasta encontrarlo, así sea lo último que haga, traeré a mi hijo de regreso—, la mujer agacha la mirada dispuesta a salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, —Todo este tiempo hemos buscado a mi hijo, pero realmente si deseamos encontrarlo debemos atrapar al vampiro— el hombre apretó los puños y sonrió malignamente dándole la espalda a la dama, pensando quizás en algún plan que pudiera a traerlo.


End file.
